The College Years: Takashi Morinozuka
by Spirit Saiga
Summary: College life for the prestigious kendoka is about to change when he happens upon an odd young woman. MoriXOC
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One:

After the twins and Haruhi had graduated, the host club found half its members scattered across the world. Hikaru was studying design in France, Kyouya was at Harvard, and Kaoru had taken up residence in San Francisco to study business, while our four remaining members stayed in noble Japan to study at Ouran University.

This particular story revolves around the 'wild' yet surprisingly docile spirit of Takashi Morinozuka, his life, and how Rae came to be a part of it.

0o0o0o0

Takashi Morinozuka was the picture of calm as he sat at the judges' table. It was custom that a Morinozuka was to be at the advancement ceremony of any kendo dojo linked with the prestigious martial arts family.

He watched as two promising students struck each other with their long bamboo shinais. _Clack. Clack._ Each sound echoed through the silent performance hall.

School invaded his thoughts as the ceremony was coming to a close. There was only one match after this one. He had to get a paper on civil law done. Then he had a paper on the history of the samurai to start.

At Ouran University, your four years of primary schooling were dedicated to you major. Jurisprudence involved the theory and philosophy of law. There were classes on Natural Law, the sociology of law, and how laws and morality are two separate things. Takashi enjoyed every aspect of the law and he found that the more he learned about the law, the more he wanted to use it to help people.

The hours were long and there were days he went without sleep just so he could get every ounce of information into his overcrowded philosophical brain, but he knew that in the end it would be worth it.

Kendo was his escape and his passion. Kendo was what put his mind at rest. To be one with his sword. He could disappear into a world of calm and serenity. As he tried to make the precise cuts, law theories ceased to exist. The world would fade away as the college student focused on one thing and one thing only.

As he watched the younger students compete against one another, he saw a similar passion to his when he was ten and learning his family's craft. There was the determined stance, the firm yet easily movable arms, and even thought the face guards hid and protected their faces, Takashi knew that the two martial artists had their eyes fixed on their opponent, calculating all possible moves.

Thunder rolled in the distance, and Takashi did what his mother told him to do as a child. He glanced up at the skylight and started to count: One, two, three, four. Lightning cracked in the sky as the Kendo match drew to its unfortunate end.

The doors of the dojo opened and Takashi could hear the heavy downpour of the sudden storm.

Two people came shuffling in. One was a man a little older than Takashi. Possibly twenty-six. The man was in shorts and a shirt. His brown hair stuck to his scalp as he stood dripping at the entrance.

"Rae, I can't believe you forgot your umbrella," the man stated, frustrated with his soaked to the bone status. He wiped his face and grumbled as he waved apologetically to the group of people staring at them.

The other guest was a woman who was hugging a large messenger bag to her chest. She would have been rather plain looking if it hadn't been for the various shades of blue that streaked through her bands and the bottom layer of her black hair. She wasn't more than twenty-one.

"It was sunny when I left this morning," the woman shook her head. "Don't blame me." She wiped at her face to get water out of her eyes.

The Kendo master of the dojo smiled apologetically for the sudden intrusion. "I'm sorry; these two are the older sibling of one of our students."

"We're on a temporary break," the judge to Takashi's left spoke kindly. Interruptions were to be expected when it started to rain suddenly. "Perhaps we can find them some dry clothing."

The Kendo master nodded and looked at the newcomers. "Rae, you left your Aikido things here the other day," he said. He looked at the man. "Ren, your clothing is also in the back room. Akiko dropped it off since she knew you would be coming to your brother's ceremony."

"Thank you Master Takawa," the two chorused as they bowed simultaneously.

Rae waved to a teenage boy who was pulling his gloves on. "Shinji, wait for me to come watch," she smiled. She dropped her messenger bag next to the front counter and a large sketch pad peeked out.

The two new guests pushed each other teasingly as they disappeared into a back room and the room began to buzz with curious chatter. 'Did you see her hair? What kind of name is Rae? Is her brother any good?'

Takashi thought about the woman who had just walked in. Blue hair was almost never seen in a professional setting and he wondered what she did for a living. If you were good at what you did, people overlooked such oddities like blue hair. He thought about The Hitachiin family and Tamaki who operated outside of the natural order of the profession worlds and yet the world didn't bat an eye because they were good at what they did.

A few minutes later, both siblings came out of the back room. Ren wore a traditional Kendo outfit of navy Hakama pants and a navy jacket, while his sister was in black Hakama pants and a white jacket.

Ren was towel drying his hair as his sister brushed her hair into a ponytail. They moved over to a five foot tall section of storage cubbies. Rae stepped onto a bench to the side and lifted herself on top of the cubbies. The Kendo master looked at her and smiled slightly. Apparently this was typical behavior. Rae had to have a bird's eyes view of the match about to take place.

Shinji moved onto the mat for his match and everyone became quiet. Ren crossed his arms and watched carefully while the blue haired Rae smiled and leaned her head into an open hand.

At the end of the match Shinji came out victorious, signaling the end of the ceremony. Takashi silently presented the passing applicants with their specific 'Dan' level. He himself was a 4-dan, and while he had a ways to go before he reached the level of 8-dan, he was already one of the best kendoka around.

After presenting Shinji with his 3-dan, Takashi stated getting ready to leave. He was in his Kendo gear and needed to change before he even considered going out in the rain. He moved behind the cubbies and into a dressing room with one of his duffle bags.

Ren started to wrestle with Shinji and Rae watched from her perch in mild amusement.

"Good job little brother," Ren said as he put Shinji in a headlock. "But you have a ways to go until you can beat me."

"Get off of me!" Shinji growled as he pulled his head from his grasp. "Ren, why are you always this wild!"

Rae began to laugh as Takashi came out of the dressing room. He looked at her back and thought that her laugh was nice. He was in dark jeans and a dark green cashmere sweater. His second duffle bag was directly under Rae's position a top the five foot cubbies. He bent over and pulled out his phone just as Shinji threw a glove at Ren.

The glove sailed over Ren's head and went flying towards Rae.

Rae yelped and fell back, toppling over the edge. She fell on Takashi's back with a loud _thud_ and the two groaned unhappily.

Everyone moved around the cubbies and found the two people on the ground. Rae was face up on top of Takashi's back who had been flattened on the ground. Together the two were a human cross. Each wore an equally stunned expression.

Shinji rushed over and pulled his sister up. "Did you have to fall on a Morinozuka!" he yelled.

Ren leaned on the cubbies. "It could have been worse," he said. "I imagined something much more compromising."

Rae shrugged her younger brother off and crouched down next to Takashi. "Hey," she spoke softly so that only he could hear. "Sir, are you okay? I didn't mean to land on you."

Both of their faces were an inch from the ground as they looked at each other and Takashi found that her eyes were a soft chocolate. As Takashi pushed himself up Rae continued to maintain eye contact as she sat up. She looked at him in worry.

"Fine," he said giving a small smile.

Takashi Morinozuka, the man of very little words had given the young woman his reassurances.

Rae laughed nervously as she blushed. "I really am sorry. I'm not nearly as… graceful as my brothers."

Takashi stood up and offered a hand to pull Rae up. She stared at the open palm and placed her smaller hand in it cautiously.

"Don't worry," Takashi said.

Rae pulled her hand from his and smiled. "I'm glad I didn't kill you."

0o0o0o0

Rae Miyagi was a mediator. She found solutions that worked for everyone. At least she tried very hard to do so. She had graduated high school at a young age and had finished law school the year prior. Lawyers either won or they lost. Mediators were successful, or they were failures. And there was a difference between winning and being successful.

The law firm she worked at allowed her blue hair and because she was good. She managed to help two of the managing partners with their divorces before she had been hired and it had impressed them enough to hire her as their first mediator in residence. She brought mediation to their business, which meant more money. She was known for finding quick and effective solutions for both parties.

She rented a condo in a high rise complex in the center of Tokyo by herself and spent the weekends at her parents' house eating dinner and bonding with her two brothers. For her, life was simple and she liked simple. The law was complicated, so at the end of the day she wanted to come home to something less complicated.

Her father was a Japanese-American on assignment at the air force base on Okinawa, but he fell in love with a local girl. As the end of his assignment came, he married and took the step to become a citizen of Japan. The two love birds moved to the suburbs of Tokyo where they raised their three children and made a living by opening a restaurant.

Rae entered her condo and slipped her shoes off before walking into her small living room. She walked over to her laptop and dropped her 'hobby bag' on the couch.

She turned on her laptop before pulling out her sketch pad. She opened it up to see the beginnings on a forest scene. "I'll finish you this weekend," she told herself.

Rae loved to sketch in her free time to break from the stress of everyday Tokyo life. She would then put the sketches in a small gallery to be sold.

"All right," she whispered. "Let's find out exactly who I fell on."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two:

Takashi and Mitsukuni had joined Tamaki and Haruhi for lunch at a small commoner bistro. Takashi had ordered a simple sandwich; Mitsukuni was munching happily on his second serving of cake. The four of them met regularly and talked about classes. The group seemed so much smaller with three of their group overseas and experiencing college in a different country, but the four of them were happy that they all had an opportunity to keep their friendship alive and well.

"So Honey-senpai said someone fell on you," Tamaki said trying to pry some words from the tall upperclassman.

"Ah," Takashi said as form of confirming the story.

Tamaki frowned as Mitsukuni bounced happily. "Not just someone," the loli-shota chirped. "It was a girl with blue bangs."

"How did she fall on you?" Haruhi asked curiously as she took a bit of a fresh green salad. She wasn't entirely sure how someone fell on the always alert, always aware of his surroundings Takashi Morinozuka. However, she was willing to accept that it just might have been an off day.

Takashi was a couple inches past six feet. It seemed more logical that he would be the one to fall on someone. Of course, this was pretty much impossible because Takashi was a creature of focus and grace. If he even thought he was going to fall, he would move quickly to avoid hurting someone. He was a gentle giant experienced in the art of silence. Unfortunately, this only worked when he operated on a full night's sleep.

"She was on top of the cubbies," Mitsukuni smiled.

Takashi let his cousin tell the tale. The details were almost lost on him. All he remembered was her chocolate brown eyes as her blue hair fell just at her eyebrows. He did his own research on the blue haired woman.

Her older brother Ren was a DJ at a J-pop radio station. She was a mediator at one of the greatest Tokyo law firms, and her younger brother Shinji was the top of his senior class at his public school. Their parents ran a small restaurant a few blocks away from Haruhi's apartment.

He wasn't enamored or anything like that. At least that's what he told himself when he found his thoughts drifting to Rae Miyagi. She held a world championship title in Aikido. While her brothers were Kendoka, she practiced full contact martial arts. This was different for him. It wasn't often that he met a woman who practiced a full contact martial art. If it was a member of his family than it was different.

But her family wasn't like his, or Mitsukuni's for that matter. The women in both families were trained in Judo, and were taught the old family traditions of each family. If you couldn't learn to do a proper tea ceremony, then you couldn't marry the men of the family. He remembered his mother talking about how difficult it was to learn.

"She was thrown off guard," Takashi said.

Tamaki stared open mouth. He spoke! They had finally succeeded in getting more than one syllable from his lips. Haruhi opened her mouth to speak when the bistro door was wrenched open.

Rae entered the small dinning establishment out of breath. Her hair was wind swept and her bangs fell over the top of her black rimmed glasses. She wore a white t-shirt with a printing of a stuffed mickey on it, faded boot cut blue jeans and grey All-Stars.

"Hey Takashi," Mitsukuni exclaimed. "Isn't that her?" He had caught his cousin looking at the photos of Rae.

Takashi nodded as Rae spotted him. She looked up at the sky and threw her hands up in the air like 'Why Me!' manner and facepalmed right there in the middle of the bistro.

"Oh dear God," she muttered. "You really hate me today, don't you." She walked over to the table and looked Takashi in the eye. "I have no right to ask this because I fell on you last week, but I need a fake fiancé for like… ten minutes."

Takashi blinked as he processed her statement. He sat in his seat staring at her anxious face. "What?" he asked.

"There's this guy. I talked to him for like five minutes, and now he won't stop making a pass at me," Rae explained desperately. "I just want him to stop, but I don't know how to be mean to him… I hate being mean. It's why I'm a terrible lawyer."

Tamaki watched as the two older adults interact. Rae had Takashi's full attention. The gentle giant was even more speechless than he's ever been. Tamaki smiled when the upperclassman nodded.

Rae looked out the window as she pulled over a chair to the table. She sat next to Takashi and Haruhi and smiled. "My name is Rae," she introduced herself to the others.

"Tamaki," Tamaki said with a flick of his wrist.

"Mitsukuni," the loli-shota cousin smiled and fluttered his eyelashes.

"My name is Haruhi,"

"It's a pleasure to meet you all. I'm Rae Miyagi, I fell on your friend a week ago and feel terrible about it."

A man with a wild hairdo entered the bistro and looked around searching for someone. His face became animated when he spotted the blue haired Rae. He jogged quickly over to the table.

"Hey, I thought I saw you come in here," the man grinned. "I wanted to see if you were available to go for drinks some time." He scratched the back of his head and ignored the rest of the table's occupants. An action that Tamaki found to be very rude.

"I don't think that's a good idea," Rae stated nervously. She scooted ever so slightly closer to Takashi.

Takashi watched Rae until Mitsukuni nudged him under the table. He looked at his cousin and saw him clasping his hands. The short cousin pointed to Rae's open hand that drummed against the table out of nervousness. Takashi blushed only minutely before taking Rae's hand in his own. Rae turned to look at him in shock, but it disappeared quickly as she slid behind the mask of a kind smile and a gentle tone.

"Dan, I'd like you to meet my fiancé, Takashi Morinozuka."

The man looked at her hands. "You're not wearing a ring."

"I haven't found the right one," Takashi spoke.

This surprised the entire group. Tamaki leaned over to Mitsukuni. "Honey-senpai, is Mori-senpai tired?"

"No, he just really wants to help Rae-chan. He went to bed early last night after his exams." Mitsukuni kept his voice low and he spoke close to Tamaki's ear.

"I didn't know you were engaged," Dan said.

Rae looked at Takashi. "How long has it been since we been together?" she asked. She laughed lightly and Takashi's insides did a somersault. "I've just had so much fun. Time just seems to just… fly by."

"Two years," Takashi smiled. "London Kendo Conference."

Rae nodded. "Ah, that's right," Rae grinned. "You helped me find the perfect gift for my little brother who had just made it to a 2-Dan level in Kendo."

"Wow, you've been engaged that long?" Dan asked as he pulled a seat up.

_Shit!_ Rae thought. She laughed again. "No, we've just been dating that long is all. Takashi proposed to me a month ago."

"How did he do it?"

Mitsukuni started to bounce in his seat. He wanted to join in on the fun. "Takashi was really nice. It was a family event, and he pulled Rae-chan to the side and he was really shy. But he asked her anyway. He kept it a secret and everyone was so surprised because Rae-chan started crying she was so happy."

"And of course I said yes and the rest is history," Rae concluded. She lightly hugged Takashi's arm and hoped that he would forgive her later.

Dan frowned. "I'm sorry. I didn't know that you were seeing someone," he said, but he forced himself to smile. "I wish you a happy marriage. I'll see you around something." He stood up smiled at the group.

"I don't talk about it because pretty much everyone I know has known since he first asked me." Rae said. "It's hard to keep something so exciting a secret."

"I understand," Dan nodded. He stood up and left the bistro with a simple farewell and Rae's façade broke.

"I hate lying," she groaned before resting her head on the table.

Takashi still held on to Rae's hand. It seemed to fit perfectly in his own.

"I'm sorry I dragged you guys into this," she sighed.

"Don't worry about it," Haruhi said. She didn't like lying either, but she had to admit that there were days that she had lied to the host club so that she could get some extra studying done. Plus she got the feeling that Dan wasn't actually a great guy. One of those female instincts that popped up occasionally.

Rae sat up and looked at her wrist watch. The time piece was on the inside of her wrist. "I've got to pick my little brother up in an hour." she mumbled.

"So are you the woman that fell on Mori-senpai?" Tamaki asked.

Rae blushed and nodded. "Guilty, I was trying to dodge a projectile."

"So you have a younger brother?" Mitsukuni asked happily. He thought about Chika and knew that Rae loved her younger brother just as much as he loved his.

Rae nodded." I was watching Shinji wrestle with our older brother Ren when I fell. I'm sorry… I only really know Morinozuka-san through our brief and somewhat painful encounter. I'm sure that a proper introduction is necessary. I'm Rae Miyagi. I'm a mediator at Kurosaki and Takawa."

"You look kind of young to be a lawyer," Haruhi said.

"Child genius," Takashi said.

Rae shook her head. "I was home schooled for my first couple of years because I was too rebellious and didn't want to be in school. My mother thought it would be good to get some of the more advanced stuff in earlier. She did the same thing with Ren, but Shinji's been in normal school because he likes it. People like to assume I'm a genius, but in truth I'm only slightly above average. It's the work I put into something that sets me apart."

Haruhi smiled. She could understand that. "Where did you go to school?"

"Tokyo University. While going to school I had an internship at Kurosaki and Takawa. Once I completed my schooling they hired me on as their first mediator. I guess I'm doing okay. I haven't been fired yet."

Mitsukuni laughed. "Do you like being a mediator?"

"Love it," Rae grinned. "So, what do all of you do?"

0o0o0o0

Rae sat in her office in the law firm's high rise building looking over a file containing a new mediation case. Her assistant Sora came in holding magazine. Sora was tall with dark brown hair and hazel eyes.

"You didn't mention that you were seeing Takashi Morinozuka," Sora said as his smile grew.

Rae looked up above the rim of her glasses. "Excuse me?"

Sora dropped the magazine in front of Rae. _Heir to Kendo Enterprise Starts Dating Young Law Genius_. In the middle of the article was a picture of Takashi and Rae holding hands at the Bistro from the week before.

"I hate gossip magazines," Rae grumbled bitterly. She stood up. "Find out were Takashi Morinozuka is and get me the name of the person who took that photo. It's time for damage control." She stated as she grabbed a shoulder bag from a plush reading chair.

"Where are you going?"

"I have a dress fitting for Kuroki's wedding this weekend," Rae said. "You're my assistant, you should know this."

"So are you dating him?" Sora asked while containing his laughter. "If not maybe taking him as your plus one to the wedding will start something."

"Most certainly not," Rae stated slipping the bag over her head. "We're just friends… I think."

"What does that mean?"

Rae headed for the elevator. "I don't know!" she yelled.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three:

Takashi sat in an elegant restaurant eating lunch by himself. He had finished his classes for the day and now he wanted to wind down. Mitsukuni was working on a progrom for one of his computer classes and the two had agreed to meet later that night over dinner. Now all he wanted to do was eat some expensive sushi, and relax into a world of inner peace.

Unfortunately, fate had other plans for the young Morinozuka heir.

Rae entered the restaurant while talking on her phone. She adjusted her shoulder bag slightly. "I don't care if they're screaming at each other, lock them in the same room until I get there," she said. "Sora, I hired you as my assistant because you can do anything you put your mind to, so put your mind to it. They want this fixed just as much as we do, so they'll stay." she smirked.

The young mediator spotted Takashi and pulled the tabloid from her bag. She brushed off the hostess with a polite smile and walked over to Takashi's small table. She slapped the magazine onto the table and narrowed her eyes. "What is this?" she asked sweetly, but Takashi could hear the veiled venom that laced each word. If Mitsukuni were around, he probably would have said that Rae was not a happy person.

Takashi pulled the magazine towards him and opened it up to the folded page. His eyes widened only slightly as he saw the photo and Rae and him holding hands. He started to blush when he saw the title. Now he could understand why Rae was unhappy. There was attention pointed her way and she likely wasn't all too fond of it.

"I'm pretty sure there weren't people following me before this picture was snapped, so why are people following you with a camera in tow?" Rae crossed arms, but as she talked she seemed less angry and more amused.

Takashi just stared at her. He didn't want to reveal to her that people followed him around because of his activities with the host club. He mostly ignored them and let them take photos. As long as they didn't directly interfere with his studies, he didn't mind. He was a well know heir in Japan. There was bound to be attention on him in any capacity, so he just let it happen. The host club had just added to the number of people who were following him around.

This wasn't to say he didn't like the host club. In fact it was the best thing that had happened to him so far in his short life, but he wanted people to see him, and not the "Wild" Takashi Morinozuka.

He tried to formulate a response as she took a seat across from him. It was then that he realized that some people were starting to stare.

Rae raised an eyebrow. "Well?" she asked. She glanced around and pulled out the seat across from the heir and sat down.

Takashi didn't answer as a waiter came over and asked for Rae's drink order. Apparently everyone was watching them, even the staff.

"Water please," Rae smiled. She looked at Takashi. "This has nothing to do with you being unsuitable to me. Actually, I find you extremely good looking. However, I like to live a quiet lifestyle. That can't happen if my face is splashed across the gossip column." She looked down and started messing with the cloth napkin that had been propped up on a plate.

She found him good looking? "I'm sorry," he spoke. "How are you?" Maybe a change of subject would get rid of her tense posture.

Rae stopped and stared at him. She blinked and relaxed into the comfortable seat. "I've been better," she sighed. "Obviously."

Takashi studied the woman before him. She was tired and worn down. Mediating couldn't be easy, even if you did love your job.

"Work?" he asked.

"Did you know that people fight over the most mundane things?"

Takashi nodded. Half of the host clubs daily arguments were over coffee brands and dining ware. He wondered what kind of cases Rae handled. Mediation covered a lot of ground in the field of law and could be used in most situations.

Rae stopped herself before she could start talking about her job. "Wait. You changed the subject. You tricky fox!" she smiled.

Takashi felt himself smile back. Rae was entertaining. He felt like she was an enigma who wanted to be figured out. He knew, from what little she had spoken about herself, that she was a hard worker. She was close to her family, specifically her brothers, and she carried herself in a casual, yet oddly dignified manner.

"So why are people taking pictures of the noble Takashi Morinozuka?"

"Heir," Takashi said.

Rae snorted. "Oh yeah that explains everything," she stated sarcastically. She waved her hands. "You're gonna have to elaborate my dear friend."

_My dear friend?_ Takashi thought. He liked the sound of it. He could live with her calling him that. It was better than Mori-Senpai. He was slightly uncomfortable though. She was forcing him to talk more than he usually did.

Sure, he talked with Mitsukuni and his family, but he didn't talk to people he'd only known for a few weeks. Hell, he still didn't talk much around the host club.

"Not much of a talker, are you?" Rae asked. She propped her chin in an open palm and smiled. "Quite the conundrum, seeing as I want answers."

She raised an eyebrow as he shifted in his seat. Its plush bottom had lost its comfort now that she was staring at him. He found her smile and the way she spoke oddly alluring. "Ouran High School Host Club," he said casting his glance away from her.

Rae's chin dropped. She had heard about the Ouran High School Host Club when she was in college, but she never actually paid attention. She abhorred the entire premise of a group of good looking men dedicating their after school time to making woman fall at their feet. The host club was famous in the prestigious youth circles. She dropped her head onto the table and groaned. "I really should have paid more attention to my peers in school," she moaned. "Why did I have to fall on a member of that damned host club?"

Takashi looked around. Sure enough, not only were people staring, they were starting to talk in hushed whispers. Perhaps it was time to make their exit.

Takashi gestured for his check and dropped some bills on the table. "Walk," he said as he stood up.

Rae lifted her head up and tried to look at him, but he was too tall for her slumped over figure. "What?"

Takashi started for the exit. Rae jumped up and quickly followed him. She had to jog to match his fast stroll. "Where are we going?" she questioned.

Takashi gestured to a park a block away. The two didn't speak again until they arrived at a sand playground. Rae smiled when she spotted a swing set. She removed her high heels and stumbled in the sand. Once seated, she moved back and forth slowly. She looked at the sand sadly.

"I'm sorry," she said. "This isn't your fault, and I shouldn't get mad at you for it. You're just as much the victim as I am. I shouldn't have dragged you into my efforts to ditch a guy," she buried her feet in the sand to keep herself from moving.

Takashi smiled shoving his hands in his pockets. "It's okay," he told her.

"But now people are saying that you're dating me. Doesn't that bother you?"

"No."

"Why not?" Rae asked surprised.

"It's not true," Takashi said as he moved onto the sand. He sat on top of the barred fence that separated the playground from the pavement and looked at her.

Takashi rarely participated in gossip, and if he did, he did so unintentionally. He'd been the subject of many rumors, but like he was doing now, he brushed off the accusations and held his head high. That was the way he got through things that were complicated.

However, it appeared that rumors bothered Rae. Takashi would have to do something to right the situation. He couldn't admit that the entire thing was a lie to chase a guy away from a young woman. That could cause future problems for both Rae and Takashi. He tried to think of something to make everything go away. Unfortunately, there was only one solution, and Rae might not like it.

"Do you want to go on a date?" Takashi asked. Confirming a rumor made it nonexistent, whereas denying it only added fuel to the fire.

Rae blinked. _He spoke? Wait Rae, the guy just asked you on a date. Respond Damnit!_ She mentally scolded herself. She may have appeared blasé around the Kendo heir, but when confronted with the prospect of a date, the mediator lost her flair.

"I… uh…"she sighed and muttered incoherently. She smiled at Takashi after a minute. "Sure," she pulled her cell phone from her bag and held it out to him. "Give me your number so that we can arrange something."

Takashi smiled and pulled out his own cell phone. Rae had begun to blush as she avoided his gaze. If Tamaki had been around he would have started on one of his love rants if he had seen the mediators face. Takashi found it charming and cute.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four:

Rae was seated in her office looking over some divorce papers for a mediation project she was working on. She crossed out a section knowing no one would agree. She made some quick notes before standing up. Rae left her office and looked Sora as he typed away at his desk.

Sora looked up and groaned. "You want some changes done?" he asked. He took the stack of papers and started looking at them. He looked up at Rae and smiled. "You're great, but sometimes you're to persnickety."

"The Joint Custody Clause is vague and demanding. Mr. and Mrs. Nakumura won't agree when it comes to Akiko's living arrangements. Just word it differently and we shouldn't have a problem getting to an agreement," Rae explained. After all, this was her area of expertise.

"Why is there always paperwork?" Sora asked sadly.

"The law is all paperwork. That's the way it works. If it was easy, everyone could be a lawyer."

"But you're a mediator," Sora pointed out.

"I'm still a lawyer; I just handle mediation instead of backdoor settlements and opening remarks in a courtroom. I could be a lawyer, but this is just better. I still need to know the law. I don't need my settlements to break the law," Rae smiled.

"When's your date with Morinozuka-san?" Sora asked.

Rae blushed. She wasn't one to date. She had in the past, but not often and they were never special. Her time was spent dealing with homework back when she was in school, and now she spent the days at work and her night at home relaxing. "It's tonight," she answered. "He's picking me up from my condo."

"Do you think it's going to go somewhere?" Sora asked with a devilish grin.

Rae started making her way back to her office as her blush grew. "I don't know."

0o0o0o0

Later that day Rae entered her condo to see her younger brother seated at her kitchen bar. "Shinji, what are you doing here?"

Shinji looked at the table. "You can't date him," he said.

"Excuse me?" Rae asked as she set her bag down on the foyer entry table.

"You can't date Takashi Morinozuka," Shinji stated firmly. His fists were clenched tightly. As he glared daggers into the table.

Rae raised an eyebrow. "Please, do share this piece of insight because I did not just hear my _little_ brother tell me who I could date," she asked coldly. She never took orders well.

Shinji jumped off his stool. "You can't date him! Everyone will think that I didn't earn my Dan level!" he shouted.

"Dan level. I didn't know who Takashi Morinozuka was until I fell on the man. You earned your advancement," Rae argued. "I'm sorry, but I'll date Takashi Morinozuka if I want to."

"What about my next Dan?" Shinji asked as his voice rose.

"That's a few years away. Who's to say that I'll still be dating him," Rae said as she crossed her arms. "Are you staying here tonight?" she asked changing the topic.

"Yes, I'm going to make sure you don't do anything with him," Shinji stated.

Rae rolled her eyes and sighed. "I'm going to go get ready. Order something for dinner and get your homework done. If you try to sabotage this date, I'll kill you. So will Ren and our parents. So plan your attacks wisely. This is not a fight you can win." She turned on her heel quickly and stalked away.

"I don't like this!" Shinji yelled as Rae made her way down a hall to her room.

"Tough!"

0o0o0o0

Takashi knocked on Rae's front door five minutes before eight. He was in light brown slacks and a cream sweater. His brown loafers were well polished. He needed to be a proper gentleman, so he arrived early and the doorman let him up with Rae's permission.

The door opened and Takashi found himself staring at Rae's younger brother Shinji. Shinji was staring at him blandly.

"Shinji, let him in," Rae called from somewhere in the condo.

"Please," Shinji said sarcastically. "Do come in." his tone was breathy as he moved out of the way.

"Shinji apologize," Rae scolded. She came out of the hall in a cotton baby blue dress and a matching sweater. She was putting on a pair of blue crystal dangle earrings. "Good evening Morinozuka-san."

Takashi gave a gentle smile and nodded. He liked the dress and Rae's hair. She had curled it slightly to fall on her shoulders in loose ringlets.

"Ignore my brother," Rae stated simply. "He thinks this is a bad idea, and I told him that I don't care what he thinks."

Takashi blinked and looked around Rae's condo. It was very clean and classic with its simple colors and shapes. He looked at Shinji and smiled reassuringly. At least he hoped it was reassuring. He could understand the high schooler's worry. If Rae and Takashi continued to date after tonight, then people might think that Shinji was garnering favor with the Morinozuka family.

"Shall we go?" Rae asked.

Takashi nodded and watched Rae stuff her keys and money into a small bag. She pulled the stings closed and tied the bag off. She smiled up at him. "Ready?"

Rae ruffled Shinji's hair playfully. "I'll be home later. Don't destroy my house."

"No promises," Shinji grumbled as he closed the door.

0o0o0o0

Takashi and Rae sat awkwardly in a French restaurant. Neither were particularly made for dating. That much was clear. Rae looked at the meager portion before her. She hated small meals. She had a high metabolism and she needed more than a handful of food. However, she didn't want to be rude after Takashi stated that he was paying.

"Do you want something else?" Takashi asked.

Rae's eyes widened. "No," she said quickly. "It's fine really. It's good too."

Takashi was about to motion for the check when Rae reached forward. She placed her two small hands on top of his larger one. This made Takashi freeze as he stared at her.

"Morinozuka-san," Rae began. "Don't. This is great. Really."

She pushed his hand down onto the table as she backed up. She blushed slightly and pulled her hands away. She pushed her hair behind her ears. "How's school?" she asked. Small talk got a girl everywhere.

Takashi smiled. "Good. I had an exam today."

"How do you think you did?" Rae asked.

"Well."

Rae sheepishly looked at the napkin in her lap as she messed with it. "What are you studying?"

"Jurisprudence."

Rae brightened up and she lifted her gaze to meet his "Really? You want to be a lawyer?"

"To help my family," Takashi said.

"Oh," Rae's shoulders sagged slightly. So he wouldn't be a full time lawyer. "Well, at least I'll have another friend who's interested in law." She picked at her nails under the table. She smiled at him and started to eat.

Later that night Rae and Takashi exited the elevator, and Takashi, being the gentleman that he was, was going to walk Rae to her door to say good night. Tamaki would have a fit if he didn't.

Rae stopped in front of her door. "Tonight was great Morinozuka-san," she said.

"Takashi," the heir said as he smiled.

"What?" Rae asked.

"Call me Takashi."

Rae paused as she processed this. She smiled and placed a hand on Takashi's arm. She leaned up and kissed him on the cheek. "Thank you for distracting me from the chaos of work," she whispered in his ear with a smile.

After Rae was safely locked in her home, Takashi reached up and touched his cheek. He smiled widely and made his way back to the elevator. He would have to talk to Mitsukuni about all of this. Then he would have to plan a second date with Rae Miyagi.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five:

Rae woke up in the dark closet of her office. There was a knocking on the door, and it took the mediator a moment to get her bearings. She was still on her knees when she opened the door. Sora smiled as he looked down at her in amusement.

"Are there any partners watching?" Rae asked carefully poking her head out to look around.

"No," Sora reassured with a laugh. "Rough night?"

"I slept in my closet. What do you think?" Rae groaned. "The Takamura mediation went until four in the morning. I was too tired to go home, so I slept here."

This wasn't uncommon. Rae didn't drive. In Tokyo, the mediator didn't really see the point. She took the train if she needed to, and when she had to go far, she had a simple car. Although, lately with the late night cases, the thought of driving wasn't a bad one. It would mean no more closet naps, and that was most certainly preferable.

"I think that there's a Takashi Morinozuka in front of my desk to see you. Should I give you a few minutes?" Sora asked raising an eyebrow.

"What!" Rae yelped. She looked at him. "Don't let him come in here. I need to change."

"So I take it you didn't know he was coming," Sora hummed. "Or why he's here."

"Of course not!" Rae whispered harshly. "Oh god! Why did he have to show up now?"

"I'll tell him to give you a moment. Remember the disposable toothbrushes are in the bottom drawer," Sora stated as he headed to the door.

Rae closed her closet door and frantically searched through her extra clothes. She couldn't see Takashi in the clothes she slept in. That was uncouth, and lacked a certain level of professionalism. She wanted to impress the guy, not send him running to Mount Fuji. And what would her mother say if Rae greeted someone in a wrinkled skirt and lopsided blouse. No, this unkempt outfit certainly wouldn't do.

"Why is he here?" Rae asked. "This isn't about our date, is it? Did I step over some unseen boundary line?" Rae shrugged her shoulders. "Well, it wouldn't be the first time you've done something like that Rae. It was that damn kiss, wasn't it?"

Rae stripped out of her pencil skirt and purple blouse and quickly pulled on what she hoped was a pair of black slacks. She slipped on a button up t-shirt and pulled on a suit jacket.

When Rae came out of the closet, she looked at herself in the mirror on her door. "There," she sighed as she smoothed out her slacks. "Much better." She closed the closet door and turned around. At least her office was clean.

Rae walked over to her desk and opened the bottom drawer. One would expect to find files in it, but instead Rae stashed away a survival kit. It was complete with a hair brush, hair ties, deodorant, and a few disposable toothbrushes. She even had an extra pair of heels hidden away in the drawer. This survival kit got her through many sleepless nights at the office, and it was the closest thing to a life line she had at the big Tokyo firm.

A few minutes later she opened her office door and walked over to the Morinozuka heir. "Morinozuka-san, what a pleasant surprise,' she said cheerily. "Why don't we talk in my office?" she suggested. What she really meant was, "Let's get you out of the main office space, so my partners won't see you because if they do, I'm dead."

Sora grinned as Rae looked at him helplessly. He gave her a thumbs up before she closed the door. This was the best part of his job. He enjoyed Rae's facial expressions when something unexpected happened. Considering the circumstances, this one probably took the cake though. He only hoped the man didn't break his best friend's heart.

In Rae's office the mediator nervously watched as Takashi took in his surroundings. Her walls were covered with landscape photography alternating between city and nature scenes. These were all photos Rae had taken herself. Takashi focused in on a sketch of a Buddhist temple. He walked over and looked at the signature at the bottom.

Takashi turned to look at Rae. "You drew this?" he asked.

Rae blushed and nodded as she nibbled at her lip. "I sketched it from a photo." Rae walked and pointed to the middle. "Me and my family were standing there in the photo, so I had to guess as to what was behind us. Then I realized that the building is symmetrical," she explained.

"It's good," Takashi stated.

"Thank you," Rae smiled. She let her hand slide down the glass. The janitor would wipe handprints away later that night. "What brings you here?" she asked.

Takashi pulled some tickets out of his pocket. "Dinner," he spoke.

"May I?" Rae asked for a closer look at the tickets as she held out her hands. Takashi held them out and Rae took them gently as if holding something so fragile, that the slightest pressure would make the paper shatter.

The mediator's eyes widened when she realized what the tickets were to. A charity dinner, and an expensive one to boot. One she would never be able to go to because it was simply too expensive. She looked at Takashi. "How did you get your hands on these?" she asked.

"Mother," Takashi answered. His mom had read the tabloid, and knew something happened on her son's one date with Rae. Now she wanted to meet the blue haired vixen, and see if she was a suitable match for the Morinozuka heir.

"You want me to come with you?" Rae asked as she stared at the tickets.

Takashi hummed to confirm. She looked up at him. "I don't have something to wear to this kind of event." She glanced down at the tickets once more. "I can't possibly go. I would be a terrible date. I'd only end up embarrassing your family." She held the tickets out to him.

Takashi reached up and tucked some hair behind Rae's ear. "No you won't," he said. Sure she had blue hair, but he learned the hard way not to judge a book by its cover. Especially when it came to Rae.

Rae looked at him. "I'm just a mediator; I'm not some rich heiress."

"No," Takashi nodded. He smiled as if to say. "You're better."

Rae found her gaze dropping down to the tickets once more. She wanted to go. It was something that she dreamed about when she was in law school. Fancy dinner parties, lots of money, and a career. But, Rae was different. Even without the blue hair, she was not your average mediator. She was unconventional, she could be inspired to go in a completely different direction. She didn't know how to schmooze.

"I'll find something that works," Rae whispered with a small smile.

Takashi felt warm. There were only a few things that could make him feel happy. Kendo, the host club, and his pets made his world complete. It now seemed like he could add Rae's smile to that list.

Rae looked at him. "So I could meet you there?"

Takashi gave a slight shake of the head. "Limo," he stated by way of an answer.

"Okay."

Takashi smiled once more and left as quickly as he had shown up. Rae looked at the tickets when it suddenly dawned on her. She had to go shopping!

She pulled out her cell phone and dialed her closest girlfriend. "Are you busy?... Good, meet me at the mall in fifteen minutes… I need to find a dress. Oh! Bring me a cupcake."

Rae bolted out of her office. "Sora, if the partners show up, I'm helping Akira with her worker's comp plan, and I have lunch with a client."

"Okay," Sora said slowly. "But didn't you already do the worker's comp thing?" he asked.

The three of them had been friends for a while. There was a reason Sora worked for Rae. Their trio was unbreakable, and had been through many trials together.

"Yes, but I need an excuse to leave so I can buy a dress for a charity dinner tomorrow night!" Rae stated as she headed for the elevator.

"Got it!" Sora called as the phone rang. He answered it with the same poise he had mastered long ago. "Rae Miyagi's office. How can I help you?" He paused as he listed. "I'm sorry; Miyagi-san had to step out of the office to meet with a client. Can I take a message?"


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Five:

Rae looked at her black bangs in the mirror. She scowled at the loss of her blue hair. It was for the best she supposed. She didn't want to make Takashi look like a fool by showing up with blue hair. She wanted to be a proper date for the Morinozuka heir. Dying her bangs back to their original color was a small price to pay. Even if it wasn't Rae.

Back in high school, Rae discovered that she didn't fit into the common mold. In college, she put her great debate and negotiation skills to the test when she dyed her bangs for the first time. She won against the school board gaining the right to express herself freely. She had cycled through several colors before she settled on the dark blue.

Rae left her bathroom and stared at the simple black dress. It would come to the end of her knees. Some fish netting made the skirt larger. It served the same purpose that a petticoat did. She pulled the dress off of its hanger and walked back into the bathroom. She grabbed a butterfly pendant and put it around her neck.

A half hour later, Rae opened her front door to find Takashi standing in a tuxedo. He smiled down at Rae and held a hand out for her to take.

"Morinozuka-san, you sure know how to clean up nice," Rae stated as she nodded in approval.

Takashi opened his mouth to correct Rae on the use of his name but closed it when he saw the playful glint in her eye. He blinked when it dawned on him: Rae's bangs were bow black. He looked at her questioningly. "Bangs?" he asked.

Rae looked up at her hair. "Oh. I'm just trying something normal for a change," she stated happily. "Plus, we don't need to make you look like a fool."

Takashi shook his head. Rae could never do that. She was smart and interesting. So if anything, she made better company than some of the other people his parents would arrange to be a date for him. At least he could listen to her talk about law. She was really passionate about it, and it kept his own passion for the subject alive and well.

Rae took his hand before she linked her arm with his. She smiled up at him as they made their way to the elevator.

0o0

The Namanaka Children's Fund hosted a dinner in the center of Tokyo every year. It was an opportunity to raise money for a good cause. They would give the money to several charities that specialized in the fight against childhood diseases. It was well attended by everyone who was something in Japan, and every year it boasted some of the finest cuisine in the world. This year they would focus on French cuisine.

Takashi stepped out of a small town car and helped Rae out. She looked around at the cameras and ducked her head in embarrassment. _He didn't mention a red carpet complete with cameras,_ she thought. She felt Takashi place a gentle hand on her lower back and she turned red instantly. His hand wasn't placed too low, but just in the right place to make the mediator feel really uncomfortable in front of the cameras. _I must look like a complete fool!_ She mentally screamed.

Takashi led Rae into the five star hotel where the event was being held, and into a busy ballroom. She let out a sigh of relief when she was away from the cameras. Unfortunately, her relief didn't last long when she was brought over to Takashi's mother.

Midori Morinozuka was of medium height and average build. Her poise and grace as she stood next to her husband momentarily stunned Rae. How could such beauty and grace so easily fit next to the tall, imposing, and quite intimidating man that stood at the head of the Morinozuka family? It was inconceivable in Rae's mind. Even her father who was former American military couldn't be this intimidating.

Takashi briefly introduced Rae to his parents. Midori gave Rae the once over and nodded in slight approval. "The tabloid showed you with blue hair," she said curiously. The look she gave wasn't patronizing, but rather it was akin to amusement.

"I dyed it back to black," Rae answered. "Blue hair didn't really fit this dress," the mediator laughed nervously.

"I'm happy that you could join us," Midori smiled. The first test was over. Now the fun would begin. She used her silk forest green clutch to point at the table towards the front of the ballroom where a podium had been set up. Rae guessed that there would be some guest speakers to accompany the night's dinner.

Rae was about to pull her chair out when Takashi stopped and pulled the chair out for her instead. Rae thanked him quietly as she took her seat. As the rest of Takashi's family sat down, Rae folded her hands in her lap.

"So," Midori began. "You're some sort of legal genius. At least that's what the tabloids say about you. Takashi's been keeping his mouth shut about you." She batted her son with her clutch gently.

Rae looked you. "It's true that I graduated college a year ago, and I'm intelligent, but I prefer not to say I'm a genius," she explained. "I think people expect too much when the term genius is applied to someone. I have my flaws, and one of them seems to be that I tend to overthink a situation. I anticipate too much."

Takashi smiled at her response. To come out and somewhat disagree with his mother. His mother would like it. She likes someone who knew who they were. Too often Midori came across someone who was false and tried too hard. Rae wasn't playing any games.

Rae looked around as everyone took their seats. It wasn't long before food was brought out. Their table was quiet for a while before Rae showed an interest in the Morinozuka family business.

"Takashi mentioned that your brothers both practice Kendo," Takashi's father, Akira, spoke for perhaps the second time since meeting Rae. She guessed that was where Takashi got his silent communications skills from. She had been certain that he hated her when she mentioned that her best girlfriend shared a name with him.

"Shinji has his 3-dan and Ren is a 4-dan," Rae nodded. She took a bite of her coq au vin quickly. She looked around the room once more and spotted some men who walked into the ballroom.

Rae swallowed as she eyed the waiters. They were stalky, intimidating, and made Rae feel uncomfortable. She wiped her mouth with her dark blue napkin. "Will you excuse me," she said. "I have to visit the ladies room."

Rae stood up and made her way to the exit when she bumped into one of the stalky men. She let out a gasp when she felt the form of a gun under his apron. She knew that feeling. Her father had educated her on guns when they visited the states to see his family. Rae turned quickly as the man she bumped into whipped around. Rae shoved the palm of her hand into the man's nose as he launched at her. She ducked when an arm swung out at her. She let out a yelp when she twisted her ankle and fell down hard on the granite floor.

The intruders pulled their guns and stared barking orders to the patrons. The man who Rae attacked pointed a gun at her. "You broke my nose," he forced out as he spit some blood out of his mouth.

Rae looked at the gun and swallowed. Now was not the time to show she was afraid of the man in front of her. "I'm sorry!" she apologized. "My dad showed it to me when I was a child. I've been known to do it when someone surprises me."

Takashi was about to stand up when his mother placed a placating hand on his shoulder. "She'll be fine," she said calmly. "They won't hurt her if she stays quiet."

Takashi watched warily from his sear. Rae was yanked up of the floor by one of the men. Another eyed the butterfly pendant around her neck and yanked it off. Rae's eyes widened as she tried to pull herself free. "Stop, please," she said. "That belonged to my grandmother. She gave it to me before she died."

The man with the bloody nose backhanded Rae and she was dropped onto the ground. "Don't move," one of the men growled. "We don't want to hurt anyone."

Rae clenched her fist. She knew that if these men didn't have guns, she would have tried to fight them. She couldn't just let them do this to the people who came to support a good cause. She also couldn't let them steal her grandmother's necklace. It was made by her grandfather. One of a kind, and it was special to the family. Rae bit her lip as she felt herself start to cry.

Takashi watched from his seat helplessly as the five men moved from table to table robbing the dinner guests of their expensive jewels and watches. The goons were smart enough to leave all wallets and credit cards. He looked at Rae on the floor and he wanted to rush to her aid. He couldn't though. That would put everyone else in danger, and Rae had yet to do something reckless.

Rae looked around at the terrified faces around her. "Why are you doing this?" she asked loudly. He voice almost echoed in the quiet room.

"Because we can," one of the men answered with a malicious smile.

"Do you even understand the implication of your actions?" Rae asked. "This is a charity event. One that's supposed to help sick children live long, happy, productive lives. By robbing these people you aren't just hurting them. You're hurting every charity event that they would have attended after this."

"Shut up!" a robber barked.

"No!" Rae shouted reaching the end of her emotional rope. "Look at these people! They are frightened, and you're going to walk away with material objects. To you, that's a success. However, these aren't the people you're hurting. Those necklaces, bracelets, earrings, they're insured, they'll get money for them. They can buy something new, and even grander. It's the children that this charity is trying to help that are the real victims. They're the ones who are going to suffer."

"Ignore the stupid woman," the obvious leader spoke. He was taller than the rest, and even held the largest gun. "We have what we want."

Takashi watched as the men left, guns pointed at everyone. When the doors closed and the guest broke out in mass hysteria, Takashi jumped up and rushed to Rae's side. She looked up at him and smiled in a weak attempt to put him at ease. "I'm fine," she said as she wiped her eyes. "Can you give me a hand?"

Takashi looked her over before taking her hand. He pulled her up only to have her falter. She fell into his chest as he wrapped a supportive arm around her waist. He pulled her up to keep her off of her ankle as she buried her face in his chest. He looked down at her in concern.

Two hours later, Takashi opened Rae's front door. She limped in and dropped her shoes in the foyer. She winced when she put pressure on her ankle. Takashi lifted her up effortlessly and pulled her over to the couch.

"Well that was fun," Rae sighed. "Nothing like a bruised cheek and a rolled ankle to ruin a perfectly wonderful date."

Takashi tenderly touched her cheek. Rae winced but turned her face slightly into his hand. He had wanted to do something to help her while they were in the ballroom, but he couldn't. He was completely powerless, and this wasn't a feeling that Takashi welcomed.

Rae pulled his hand down and held it in her lap. "Thank you for taking me to the hospital to have my ankle looked at."

Takashi was silent and Rae squeezed his hand and she leaned forward. She stared at him for a moment for kissing him quickly on the lips. "You're sweet," she said as she pulled away. "That's what I like about you. You are a true treasure Takashi Morinozuka."

Takashi lean his forehead against hers and the two of them sat like that in silence for a while. It was safe and quiet in Rae's condo. Takashi was starting to see how much he cared for the mediator, and now he felt guilty for not helping her when he should have. He would have to find some way to make it up to her.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven:

Rae Miyagi felt absolutely miserable. She was indeed sick, and couldn't for the life of her figure out how it had happened. One minute she was prancing around solving the world's problems through the effective prowess of mediation, and four seconds later, she's lost her lunch in the bathroom of her office. She now sat in a lounge chair with a thermometer sticking out of her mouth.

Sora stood next to her, arms crossed, patiently waiting for the telltale beeps. He knew Rae had been working herself to the end ever since her charity dinner with the Morinozuka's went south, but she had an immune system that could beat the plague. He didn't normally worry about things, but perhaps losing her grandmother's necklace had caused an emotional toll on her body that weakened her immune system. He pulled her to a chair after he found her dry heaving in the bathroom only ten minutes ago. Once she was able to focus, he got to work on figuring out what was wrong.

"Maybe you should take the day to get better," Sora suggested as the thermometer beeped. He pulled it from his friend's lips and examined it. "I'm going to call a cab to take you home. You have a high fever. Not enough to go to the doctor just yet, but rest is the best option at this point. Akira was sick and she ended up passing out. Let's try not to repeat that scenario in your place of work."

"No," Rae protested. She weakly tried to push herself out of her seat only to fall back with a groan. "I'll be fine. I just need a moment," she croaked.

"No, you need to go home," Sora said. "I'm calling Ren instead. You might pay the cab more to take you to the library or something. He'll take you home and you can come back when you feel better. The boss man won't want his only mediator to miss two weeks of work because she didn't take a day to feel better."

"I have mediation tomorrow morning," Rae argued.

"All the more reason you should go home and rest," Sora explained. "This could be a simple twenty-four hour bug. So take the day, and I'll push the mediation to the afternoon."

Rae groaned reluctantly. "If anything pops up," she started. She blinked to shake the dizzy feeling in her head. "Promise me you'll call if anything major comes up." She pushed herself up so that she could leave the office. Ren was only a five minute walk away from his studio at the radio station.

Sora left to call his best friend's brother. He made plans to schedule the mediation for the late afternoon, allowing Rae to rest just the slightest bit more. This was his job, and it was a job he did well.

Fifteen minutes later, Rae was ushered from her office by Sora and her brother, and was headed for her bed at home.

0o0o0o0

Meanwhile, Takashi Morinozuka had a full hour and a half before his Theory of Law class started and he was on a mission. He would not stop until he had found what he was looking for.

In the past two weeks since the charity dinner had been so viciously robbed, Takashi have been searching the internet and calling several pawn shops about a butterfly necklace. He had done more talking in these past two weeks than he had ever done in his life, and it wasn't until last night that he had yielded any proper results.

The necklace was made from cut pieces of glass rubbed smooth and round by the sea. They had been collected and later shaped to that they could fit into the silver wings of a butterfly. The handmade pendant had been hung from a silver chain and was later presented to Rae's grandmother.

Takashi had talked to a man who owned a small, eclectic pawn shop near Shibuya station. After explaining the situation to the shop owner, the man had agreed to hold the piece until tonight when Takashi could pick it up. Not knowing it was stolen, the shop owner only requested that he not be turned over to the police for having stolen merchandise. Takashi even planned to pay the man for the money he lost in buying the pendant from the thieves. After all, the shop owner was just another victim in the robbery.

Having the time, Takashi was going to the shop early. Then he could take the necklace and present it to Rae. He hadn't spoken to her in a couple weeks and he only hoped that she wasn't mad at him. She didn't seem to be mad that night, but even as an experienced member of the Ouran High School Host Club, he found women strange, almost alien subjects. One minute they were happily talking about their day, and then the next night they yell at you for calling their dress 'nice'. They were strange creatures indeed.

Perhaps it was just his overall lack of experience when it came to dating that led to his belief that Rae may harbor feeling of animosity towards him for her getting hurt. He had sat there and watched her get slapped. He didn't do anything to help her.

When he arrived at the pawn shop it took him a moment to enter. He had to collect his thoughts before he could open the door. He would have to talk, even it if was against his quiet nature. He put a pleasant smile on his face, felt his pocket for his wallet, and opened the door.

The old man standing at the back of the shop held a brook as he swept up some broken glass. He smiled at Takashi. "Feel free to look around, young sir," he said. "Let me just clean up this mess, and I'll be able to help you, should you need it."

Takashi nodded silently and stuffed his hands into his pockets as he slowly made his way down an aisle of books. There were old books, new books; leather bound books, books in English, French, and German. He pulled a Japanese print of what was clearly a mystery novel that had started in America from a shelf and wondered is Rae read books like this. Wasn't her father an American ex-patriot?

The old man walked up to him a couple minutes later. "Can I help you find something in particular?" he asked.

Takashi pulled his wallet out and extracted a business card. He politely held it out with both hands. "Morinozuka, Takashi," he said simply.

The man's face lit up as he took the card. "Ahh, yes, you're the young man I spoke to on the phone last night." He nodded as he turned to walked to the back of the shop. "Please, come with me."

Takashi followed the elderly man into the shops back room. More items had been brought in. "Of course, we have rules about selling items, so the necklace had been sitting back here waiting to be shown. The clasp is broken, I'm afraid. I have other chains if you wish to replace it."

Takashi nodded. He would keep the broken chain too just in case Rae wanted it. He wasn't sure if it was original or not.

"It really is beautiful," the old man continued to talk. Takashi was okay with this. "The silver is what makes it somewhat valuable."

The old man grabbed a medium sized velvet box. He turned and held it out to Takashi. "It must be very important if you've called several shops asking about it. Who is she?" Clearly this was a woman's necklace.

Takashi took the box in his hands gingerly and lifted the reluctant lid open. He smiled when he saw that it was Rae's necklace. "A special friend," he answered. "Her grandfather made this as an engagement gift for his wife."

"Ahh, some sentimental value to add to its worth," the old man smiled with a knowing twinkle in his eye. "Please, take it. I had no idea it had been stolen."

"How much did you buy it for?" Takashi asked.

"You don't have to pay me for it," the old man protested.

"You were cheated," Takashi said as he pulled some cash from his wallet.

The old man sighed. He knew that he would be unable to argue with the young heir. "I paid 4900 yen for it. I'll give you a new chain for only one hundred yen more."

"Thank you," Takashi said handing over the money.

He left the shop only a minute later and jumped into his car so that he could get to his class. He had Rae's necklace. Now all he had to do is give it back to her.

0o0o0o0

Rae meekly made her way to the door after she heard the doorbell ring. She had no clue who had come to see her, but they possibly mad the worst timing on the face of the planet. She had a fever, and a severe lack of appetite. The TV was on some obscure high school drama, but she wasn't aware of what was going on. She had been staring off into space wondering when the feeling of dizziness would go away.

Rae covered her mouth as she looked thought her small peep hole. She backed up in confusion. "Takashi?" she mouthed. She was at a complete loss. Takashi hadn't spoken to her in two weeks and now he was at her door. How had he gotten past the front desk on the first floor? It was then she remembered that a woman was at the desk for the evening.

She coughed as she opened the door slightly. "Hello, Takashi," she greeted weakly.

Takashi could tell something was up. Her cheeks were flushed, her eyes were half closed, and she was wrapped in a blanket. "Sick."

"I'm not contagious," Rae said quickly. "The truth, you spread more germs likely to cause illness before you exhibit signs of being ill yourself."

Takashi felt himself smile as she blurted out random health facts to prove her point. He nodded towards the inside of the condo. "Can I come in?"

Rae blinked and nodded before she opened her door all the way. "Won't you come in," she suggested politely.

Rae moved to her couch while Takashi removed his shoes and closed the door. He joined her on the couch quickly.

"I'm not very good company right now," Rae said. She coughed into the blanket.

Takashi didn't waste much time, he pulled the velvet box from his jacket pocket. "Yours," he said.

Rae stared at the box for a minute. She tentatively reached out and took it in both hands. She couldn't contain the gasp that fell from her lips as she stared at her grandmother's necklace. She put a hand over her mouth as she started to cry. He had found her necklace somehow, and he had given it back.

She looked at him and pulled her hand away from her mouth. She turned to face him more before she launched herself at him She wrapped her arms tightly around his neck. Through coughs and sobs of joy, she managed to thank him profusely for the return of such a sentimental item.

"You have no idea how much this means to me," she whispered.

They sat like that for a half hour, quietly embracing each other happily. Takashi pulled himself up and moved to the kitchen.

"What are you doing?" Rae asked.

"Making soup," Takashi answered. He was going to help her feel better. She was an important mediator after all.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight:

Takashi sat in his room studying his various texts on ethics and the law. He blinked a couple times to chase away the tiredness that tugged at his eyes, begging for sleep. He had an exam coming up and he needed to study. He wasn't entirely sure why he didn't just plan to rise early the next day and study a bit after Kendo practice, but he kept thinking that something might come up and his plans would be deterred.

His phone buzzed harshly on his dresser across the room and he turned in his seat to look at it. He pushed himself away from his desk and stood, stretching slightly. He crossed the room in three strides and picked up his phone. He had a text from Rae.

_Headed to Paris for possible mediation project in couple days. Dinner at my parents tomorrow? They wish to meet you. My brothers have been vocal. _

Takashi stared at the text and felt a small bit of nervousness rush through him. He couldn't entirely place the reason for his nervousness. Rae had already met his parents. Was the nervousness because they hadn't been together long enough? There was still a bit of lingering guilt when it came to the disaster of a charity dinner they attended, even with Mitsukuni trying to assure him that it wasn't his fault and that Rae didn't begrudge him for not acting. Apparently Akira and Mitsukuni had been talking at length about Rae and Takashi's slow burning relationship. Although, they were ones to talk.

Takashi put his phone to his ear as he called Rae. She answered after the first ring. "Hi," she answered and he could picture the smile.

"Dinner?" he asked.

"With my parents?" she only asked back. "Would you like to come?"

"Yes." Takashi smiled when he heard Rae laugh on the other end of the phone. He felt that sense of contentment fill him up and he felt himself smile and relax as Rae started telling him about her day. She had gone out to lunch with Sora and apparently one of her clients had come up to her and started waxing poetic about her beauty. She recounted how she had politely told him that she was involved with someone else. The thought that Takashi was her "someone else" was enough to make him smile even more as he moved back to his desk chair.

"I'm sorry," Rae sighed. "I guess I talk enough for the both of us. How was your day? Were you studying? Did I interrupt something important?"

Takashi paused as he processed the questions. "Good. Yes. No." he answered quietly as he saw his door open. He mother smiled at him and bade him good night before she closed the door quietly. He heard her enter his brother's room next door.

"Paris?" Takashi asked after a pause in their conversation.

"Yes. Apparently your friends mother needs me to arrange a fair deal." Rae answered. "So I'm off to Paris to meet her and then I'm off to America for some more talks. I'm still not entirely sure what I'm supposed to be doing. It seems like a lot of the work has been done, I just need to make sure it's legal."

"Ah," Takashi answered. "What friend?"

"Oh, I can't tell you that. You'll just have to find out."

Takashi thought about Paris and thought of Tamaki and Hikaru. They were the only ones with a connection in Paris. Tamaki's actual mother was in Paris, but she didn't control any companies. Still, he wondered why Rae would have to meet with the Hitachiin family. Their business was pretty tight and they weren't having any current troubles with the companies they oversaw.

"Dinner?" he asked, prompting a change in topic.

"Right. So my mom was planning on making some garlic chicken. She adds soy sauce as it's cooking, and it becomes the best thing ever. How does that sound?" she asked.

"Great."

"Okay! So how about you meet me outside my office tomorrow and then we'll go to my parents place together?" she asked.

"Okay."

"Perfect. I'll see you tomorrow."

"See you tomorrow."

0o0o0o0

Takashi stood outside of Rae's high-rise waiting by his Audi. He looked in the backseat at the boquet of flowers that he had picked up on the way before he turned his attention back to the revolving glass door, searching for Rae. He checked his watch and knew that she had gotten off work a few minutes ago.

He glanced back at the door as Rae came out laughing with Sora. Rae was in a dark blue dress that ended just below her knees. She had on matching high heeled shoes and a black blazer finished off the dress. She adjusted her messenger bag and patted Sora on the back. Sora was dressed in grey slacks and a grey pinstriped vest over a lighter grey shirt.

"Tell Akira that I said hello." Rae said as Sora turned to part ways. Sora adjusted the messenger bag he had and started walking away. "Takashi!" she called happily. She carefully walked over.

Takashi reached up and brushed her long black bangs to the side. "Black?" he asked. He looked and found that all of the blue in Rae's hair was gone.

"I'm just giving my hair a break for a bit. I'll dye it again in a month or so," she smiled. "Don't worry, my fun side hasn't been completely tamed." She peeked in the car and saw flowers.

"Your mother," Takashi said with a smile.

"Oh, she's going to love you," Rae said kissing him on the cheek as he moved to open the door for her. "Thank you." She carefully slid into the front seat and smiled up at him.

Takashi quickly came around the car and slid in. He glanced at Rae and found her biting her tongue with a look of uncertainty on her face. "Okay?" he asked.

Rae snapped out of her reverie and smiled at Takashi. "Normally, I wouldn't feel the need to warn people about my dad, but I'm not sure I will have to with you," She said. "You see, he's former American Military and I'm still very much his little girl. I don't know if I'll ever stop being his little girl. See, I don't know how familiar you are with American Stereotypes, but he's like that dad who cleans his gun the first time his daughter's boyfriend comes over. I'm warning you now about all of this because, well, because he has successfully scared away a few guys before, and I want you to be prepared. I really like you and I'm sure my dad will too, just… be prepared." She had turned in her seat so that she was facing him. She bit the inside of her cheek as she stared at Takashi's stoic face.

Takashi looked over his shoulder before he pulled out into traffic. It was quite flattering to know that Rae liked him enough to warn him about her father. He wasn't sure how he felt about the gun intimidation tactic though. He thought about it pensively, and came to the conclusion that he didn't mind an overprotective father. He always knew that if he had a daughter he would be just as protective, if not more so. "It's okay," he finally said.

Rae let out a sigh of relief. "You're different from the others," she said.

"Others?" he asked.

"Past boyfriends from high school. They weren't really interested in me. They just. . . I don't know, but you're different." She said. "I don't know why, but it's different, and I think I needed different. But I guess you can only expect different when you consider that our first meeting was when I fell on you."

Takashi smiled and briefly looked away from the road to see that Rae was smiling, he head resting against the seat. He turned his attention back to the road and asked her to give him instructions on how to get to her parents' house.

Just outside of main Tokyo, Takashi pulled to a stop in front of a narrow two story home. Rae smiled and gestured out the window. "And this is where I grew up."

Takashi looked out the window as he put the car in park at the curb. He quickly slipped out and opened reached a hand out to Rae who had already opened her door. Rae took his hand and smiled up as him as she slid out of the passenger seat. She held his hand as she guided him to the front door. She pushed the front door open and slipped out of her high heels. "I'm home!" she called. "Takashi is with me."

Takashi pulled his shoes off and placed them next to Rae's heels. Looking around he entered the living room with Rae, gripping his bouquet tightly, to find Ren and Shinji sitting lazily on the couch with the TV on. Rae ruffled Shinji's hair as she looked towards the dining room. "Mom? Dad?"

"I'm in the kitchen, sweetheart," a female voice called. "Your father is upstairs in the office doing the restaurant's books."

"No I'm not."

"Hey dad!" Rae greeted as she turned to the stairs. She opened her arms and gave the tall man a hug.

The man had a well-trimmed beard. His broad shoulders were well toned and he stood tall and firm. Takashi watched as he wrapped his large arms around Rae's smaller frame. The man's black hair was combed professionally and his thick black glasses made him look like he belonged in a university classroom and not a restaurant owner.

"How's my baby girl?" the man asked.

"I'm doing great. As usual," Rae smiled. "I have to go to Paris in a couple of days for a mediation job."

"Ah, my daughter the mediator."

"Dad, meet Takashi Morinozuka." Rae backed up and took Takashi's hand in hers and leaned into his shoulder. "My boyfriend."

"Ah, yes, the boyfriend," her dad said standing a little taller. He nodded in approval. "Hayato Miyagi."

Takashi bowed politely and smiled It was hard not to when Rae was the one who classified him as her "boyfriend". "It's nice to meet you."

Hayato bowed back and turned to walk to the kitchen. "I'm happy you could join us for dinner. We've heard a lot about you from the boys, but Rae's been pretty tight lipped. She normally does. She's this families little secret keeper."

"Dad!" Rae groaned as she dragged Takashi to the kitchen as he clutched the bouquet of flowers.

"So Shinji tells me that you are a Kendoka," Hayato said. "I used to be one when I was a teenager. Got me through high school without falling into trouble. Still I was pretty successful, made it to nationals. You've won international competitions though, haven't you?"

"Yes." Takashi answered as Rae kept her hand on his arm.

"Let me meet this amazing boyfriend," a woman said stepping out of the kitchen. She had long black hair that was braided to the side, and dark brown eyes that matched her smile.

"This is my wife Emi," Hayato introduced.

"Pleasure," Takashi said with another bow. He held out the bouquet of colorful flowers and smiled.

Emi laughed as Rae jumped forward to give her mother a hug. Emi hugged her back, taking the flowers from Takashi once she was free. "Thank you so much, Morinozuka-san." She turned to her daughter questioningly. "What's this I hear about you heading to Paris?" she asked.

"I have to go for a mediation," Rae answered. "I'll be sure to call you when I arrive so that you know I'm safe."

"You should bring pepper spray with you," Hayato said.

"I don't need pepper spray, Dad," Rae sighed. "I'll be perfectly safe in both Paris and America." She crossed her arms as her hip jutted out to the side. She raised an eyebrow at her father, as if to ask her father what he expected to happen.

"I saw _Taken_, Rae. Terrible things happen to women who travel alone." Hayato said.

"_Taken_ is a piece of fiction. Plus I feel I'm far more equipped when it comes to protecting myself. Aikido and Krav Maga. Honestly, I would worry more about your absentminded son, Shinji."

"I heard that!" Shinji yelled from the couch.

"Good!" Rae yelled back.

Takashi smiled down at Rae as she laughed and grinned at her parents happily. She turned and smiled at him too. "Are you ready for dinner?"

Takashi nodded as Ren and Shinji entered the dining room.

"Great, let me go grab the food. Rae would you set the table?" Emi asked as she turned to walk back into the kitchen.

Rae walked into the kitchen with Takashi at her heels. He was going to make himself useful if he could. What better way than helping to set the table. He took a stack of plates from Rae as she turned to grab silverware.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine:

Takashi stood in the middle of the busy international airport looking more like a statue than he normally did. He stood stiff as a board, blank stare on his face, and an overall ambivalence that made him ignore the fact that people were rushing by in their three piece suits and their briefcases likely on their way to more meetings with more men in three piece suits and briefcases. He was only interested in one arrival, and one passenger on that arrival.

The flight was coming in from San Francisco, one of the few international flights to do so. He knew that it had landed already, now his gaze was fixed on the people just beyond the security checkpoint. He managed to stand even taller when he saw a hint of blue, only to sigh when he realized it was some visiting American with an obnoxious blue hat. He had to remember that Rae's hair wasn't blue anymore. The hugely distinctive feature was gone and now Takashi was left to focus just a little bit more.

A flash of blue caught his eyes and he turned his attention back to the security check point. Rae was standing off to the side just past the checkpoint. She was in pair of jeans and a hooded cream colored jacket he was pretty sure Akira owned as well. He wasn't all too surprised the two were friends and likely had matching clothes. Sure enough, her bangs and the bottom layer of her hair were blue again, and Takashi felt himself smile. She was looking at her phone and smiling at something.

Takashi felt himself moving forward and in a few quick strides, he was standing right in front of Rae. She looked up from her phone and grinned up at him. "Hello there," she said.

Takashi pushed her bangs out of her face with a smile. "Hi."

"I decided to go back to blue, I think I missed it too much," Rae smiled. She leaned up and kissed Takashi simply on the lips. "Thank you for coming to pick me up. I'm really glad you could." They interlaced their fingers as they walked over to baggage claim.

"Twins?"

"So you figured it out," Rae smiled adjusting her messenger bag slightly. "Hikaru and Kaoru are quite the little tricksters, aren't they? They're mother is a brilliant woman, so I can see where they get their intelligence, I like her. Though I was confused as to why I was called in. I guess your mother told Yuzuha Hitachiin that I can practice internationally and there's something about me she liked. However, I was somewhat dismayed when I discovered that your network of friends have parents who seem to know an awful lot." she said glancing up. She stepped in front of Takashi with a smile and squeezed his hand.

"Faye?" Both of the twins, while they had been keeping everyone up to date, weren't revealing anything about the people that they were hanging out with. Unlike Kaoru, Hikaru had given everyone a name. Mitsukuni and Takashi had had long talks about the twin's world opening up even more when they weren't together. They were developing friends and social circles.

"Bennett? She's a really good person. I liked her. We only met briefly when she was with Hikaru. She was picking up some of her sketchbooks and then had to run off to work. I'm pretty sure that Hikaru really likes her, though he may not know it himself. It was kind of cute to watch him interact with her." Rae bit the inside of her cheek. "I really liked meeting a couple more of your friends. There's only one left at this point, right?"

"Kyoya," Takashi said. "Did you see Kaoru's friends?"

Rae nodded but didn't say anything. She only turned her attention to the revolving baggage area. "They're good people, Takashi. The twins have friends. You shouldn't worry about them." She looked up to see Takashi shaking his head minutely. "Don't deny it! I know you worry about them. It's in your nature and it's the very thing that makes me like you even more. They way you watch out for people is... reassuring."

Takashi looked down at Rae and smiled. He had wondered how Rae was so astute. She always seemed to be that person who lived fully in the moment, not always thinking the entire situation through, but then she would say something or do another and it showed just how much she noticed around her. She watched silently from the sidelines, and reacted when she needed to. He thought back to the night when she was hurt by the Yakuza. He remembered how quickly she had landed an attack, and, had she not been wearing heels, she would have probably been able to scurry away faster.

"Takashi, where did you go," Rae asked him a couple minutes later. She had her suitcase in hand and was looking at him quizzically.

Takashi smiled and waited for Rae to take his hand. "You notice things," he said.

Rae laughed lightly as she looked around. "My mom told me the same thing growing up," she said. "It's not unlike you. You notice things. I watch you sometimes when you're around others. You pay attention. More than I ever could. Your face changes ever so slightly to reflect your feelings. I can tell when your worried or if your happy. The change happens most around your eyes."

As they walked out of the airport, Takashi guided her towards parking for town cars and limos. Rae continued to talk about the little ways that she could tell how Takashi was feeling. Something deep within Takashi stirred as she talked. How was it possible that in the little time that they had spent together, she had wormed her way so deep within his world? She didn't just notice things. She noticed him. He didn't really have this problem when he was in the host club, but for the women who came to see him, he was seen as "wild", Rae saw something else in him. She didn't expect to be the only person in the world that had his attention but when they were together, she had all his attention and that's all that seemed to matter to her. She was kind to Mitsukuni, she had someone she watched out for much in the same way Takashi watched out for his cousin. They were alike in the ways that mattered, and yet so vastly different, that their pairing just . . . fit. Like two pieces of a jigsaw puzzle, they fit together in just the right way to make a better picture.

"I lost you again," Rae said with a laugh pulling Takashi from his thoughts.

He just glanced down and smiled at her. Once they arrived at the limo, Takashi helped Rae in as the driver took her suitcase. She quickly climbed in without much trouble.

Once Takashi was inside the limo, he closed the door and found Rae looking through the beverages that had been left for them to take. She held out a bottle of water for Takashi with a questioning glance. He accepted the bottle as she grabbed one for herself. She leaned back in her seat and smiled as she started to relax a little bit.

As Takashi took a sip of water, Rae scooted just a little closer to him as the limo started to make its way out of the airport grounds. Rae had called him the day before asking if he would like to meet her at the airport. He was actually happy about the development. She had been gone for a week and she had called him. She didn't call her brother or her parents, it was him. She asked if they could grab some dinner and then they were going to watch a movie. There was a new action movie that had come out, and Rae was dying to see it. She apparently enjoyed the genre a lot, and Takashi would be remise, if he didn't admit slightly that he was interested in the movie himself.

Takashi blinked as the limo pulled to a stop suddenly. He looked out the window and found that there was a car crash up ahead. Cars were moving slowly, and he knew that it would take a few minutes to be clear of the incident.

"Why does everyone have to stop and look," Rae shook her head. "Isn't that taking human curiosity just a bit too far?" She shifted as she tried to see how long the lane of cars was only to give up and cross her arms. "We'll be late to dinner and the movie."

"Next showing," Takashi said with a placating smile.

"Always so optimistic," Rae grinned. On a whim, she slipped her arm under his and hugged him close as she held his hand. "Are you excited for the movie, because I am."

Takashi hummed an affirmative as he looked down at their hands. While Rae had been America she had gotten her nails done and there were a deep blue with glittering specks of silver. He hadn't really seen her with her nails done, but guessed that they had been done the same time she had her hair dyed again. Did she do the hair herself, or was there someone who did it for her?

Rae shivered slightly and adjusted her jacket a little bit. "How's Akira doing with Mitsukuni-san's judo training?"

"They haven't practiced for a while," Takashi said. Correction, Akira hadn't been attending lessons. She got sick, then she got better, and then she became busier with school and the shop.

Rae hummed slightly and looked up at him. "That's too bad. I know she didn't exactly like waking up that early, but she got to spend it with Mitsukuni, so she was all too happy to get up. The lessons were meant to help her, too."

Takashi was tempted to ask her to join them in the mornings. He wondered if she was as good as he thought. She wouldn't be anywhere near Mitsukuni's strength or agility. There were just some things that were a given, but still. There was only one way to gauge one's abilities and that was to see them. But Rae was skilled in Aikido and not Judo, so he wondered how that would match up with Mitsukuni's judo and karate. The styles and intentions of the two martial arts were different.

"You should come practice," Takashi said.

"What, judo?" Rae asked. "I don't know judo. My martial arts knowledge is purely defensive, Aikido and Krav Maga. Threat neutralization and defensive maneuvers to reduce the injury of my opponent. I don't want to hurt people."

Takashi lifted up Rae's hand. "I know. Fun?"

"Practicing for fun?" Rae asked herself. After mulling it over for a minute, she smiled up at Takashi. "I guess I could do that. Just... my first fight would have to be with you. How does that sound?"

Takashi thought about it for a minute before he nodded. It seemed fair. Having her go up against Mitsukuni was never really an idea for him. He considered asking his younger brother to do it. But there was something in the way she suggested that he be the first one to fight her. Did she think she had an advantage because he was a Kendoka? Or was there something else in the gleam in her eye.

"How about tomorrow.? I'll bring Akira, and you can bring Mitsukuni. Where should we meet?"

"My place."

Rae smiled and nodded confirming it. "It's a date."

0o0o0o0

Rae slipped out of her car and smiled at Akira as she looked around. She pulled out her duffel bag with her clothes inside. She laughed as Akira sluggishly grabbed her own bag from the back. "I'm too cute to be awake this early," Akira mumbled.

Rae laughed as she locked the car up as the front door to the Morinozuka estate opened up. She smiled at Takashi and Satoshi. The younger Morinozuka waved to Akira and Rae.

"You're going to have an audience," Akira said.

"It's just his brother and Mitsukuni. You've seen me practice before."

"Yes, from a safe distance. I'm not so sure about this one," Akira said. "Sora would be eating this up though. He loves to watch this stuff."

"This stuff, is what you should be learning. You're small and quick, but it would be worth it for you to learn basic self defense." Rae had been trying for years to teach Akira something, but she never wanted to learn, insisting that she was fast enough, and small enough to get away most days.

"Mitsukuni is teaching me!" Akira said defensively.

"You stopped having lessons!" Rae whispered as they got closer.

"It's too early." Akira moaned.

As soon as Rae was close enough, she took Takashi's hand in hers. "Hi!" she said brightly.

"Hello." Takashi smiled.

"Come one, everyone is waiting!" Satoshi said excitedly.

Rae paused. _Everyone?_ "Who exactly is everyone?" she asked suddenly feeling rather uncomfortable with her plan.

"My parents, aunt, uncle, Mitsukuni and Yasuchika," Satoshi answered with a smile.

Rae heard Akira snort behind her and she turned around and glared. "Not a peep, Akira!" she whispered.

"So much for a small group," Akira said as she entered the house. She was hunched over slightly as she laughed.

"Problem?" Takashi asked.

Rae looked up at him and smiled. "No problem... I just didn't expect your entire family."

Satoshi turned around and started walking backwards. "Oh yeah, my mom heard you were going to come over and spar with Takashi, she mentioned it to my dad, who mentioned it to my uncle and aunt, and now everyone wants to watch. Takashi said you went to the Aikido World championship."

"Yeah," Rae answered slowly. "That was a few years ago. I haven't competed even on a regional level for a while. School, you know?"

Satoshi grinned and looked at Takashi. "I hope she puts you on the floor," he said with a laugh before jogging towards the back dojo. Rae looked over her shoulder at Akira who only started to laugh more as she walked ahead.

"I'm going to go find Mitsukuni," she said.

Takashi held Rae back and turned her to face him. "Okay?"

Rae leaned up and kissed him. They stared at each other for a minute before Rae continued walking. "Let's do this."

Twenty minutes later, Rae stopped stretching and looked at Takashi from across the room. It was now or never. She would have to fight her boyfriend in front of his family and she couldn't decide if she was going to lose because he was better than her or if she was going to win because he let her. "No holding back, okay?" she asked him carefully. "I can handle a toss or two." She smiled as she walked into the center of the mat.

Mitsukuni and Akira stood together. Mitsukuni had a friendly look on his face. "Okay, so we'll do this by Haninozuka rules. The match will be won when one of you either steps out of bounds or has their shoulders rest on the ground for twenty seconds."

"We'll begin on my mark," Akira giggled.

"You're enjoying this way too much Akira-chan," Rae said shaking her head.

"It's just like the old days," Akira said holding up a hand. "Alright, ready, and GO!" she chopped her hand through the air and looked at Mitsukuni for his approval who happily returned it.

Rae bit her lip as she watched Takashi carefully. She only really responded to attacks. That's the way it worked. Sooner or later, one of them would have to move. Rae took a step forward and gauged Takashi's response. He slid his foot back.

"This is going to get boring really fast, if you don't do something," Satoshi said from his spot next to his mother. Yasuchika was watching Rae with a stern look on his face.

"I usually respond to attacks, not initiate them," Rae said looking at him.

As soon as Rae looked away from Takashi, he sprang into action. He thrust a hand out towards Rae as she turned back to face him. She grabbed his wrist with one hand and turned her back into him as she leaned forward. Takashi was tossed over her shoulder as Rae let him go and stepped back.

Takashi rolled onto his feet and turned around quickly and attempted to grab at Rae's shoulder. She batted it away and slid back a little further holding her hand up in clenched fists. She jumped back a couple steps as Takashi threw a punch her way.

As another punch came towards her, she turned again as she grabbed the wrist and as she tossed Takashi again, she felt herself being dragged down with him. With a yelp, she felt herself suddenly twisted and slammed into the soft mat. She looked up to find Takashi holding her down with a smile. Rae only smirked and jabbed a hand into his shoulder and the other into the crook of his elbow. Using the opportunity, she rolled on top of him and held down his arms.

Takashi grabbed her elbows and turned over again and held her down much more firmly than she had been able to. He resisted the urge to smile triumphantly knowing that Rae could find a way to escape in ten seconds.

Rae pushed at Takashi's elbows and slid down and out, rolling on her stomach and crawling up and back into the proper stance. Takashi grabbed at Rae's coat and she took the opportunity to slide her foot back and trip Takashi onto the ground. As soon as he landed, shoulders and all, Rae sat on his stomach lightly and trapped his elbows by holding them down tightly. She just smiled at Takashi as she breathed heavily.

Takashi strained slightly, and shifted his hips effectively sliding Rae off and onto the mat. Losing her balance she fell on her back letting Takashi go. He put a finger in the middle of her forehead and smiled. "Stay down." he told her.

Twenty seconds later, he lifted the finger and held out a hand. Rae smiled and took the offered hand. As soon as she grabbed it he lifted her into a hug. Rae only laughed and shook her head, hugging him close.

"My dad is not going to be happy I lost," Rae muttered as she backed away. She smiled anyway and rolled her shoulders. "But I think I can push on."

"Who cares, that was fun!" Akira laughed. "None of your other matches were like that."

"Akira-chan, can we practice now?" Mitsukuni asked rolling back on his heels.

Akira's shoulder slumped slightly as Mitsukuni dragged her to the middle of the mat.

"Finally, we can get started," Yasuchika said grabbing a bo staff and pointing it at Satoshi. "Get ready!"

Rae laughed and bowed to the family patriarchs. "Thank you for watching. I'm sure it wasn't all the interesting, but thank you anyway."

"I found it very interesting, actually," Midori said with a smile. "Rae, Akira, would you join me and my sister in-law in the kitchen. We'll let the boys practice for a little bit."

"Mom, don't scare her off!" Satoshi said quickly as he blocked a punch from Yasuchika. "Takashi actually likes her."

"I just want tea Satoshi," Midori said placating her youngest son with a smile. "Akira-chan is welcome to stay here, but Rae looks a little rundown."

"I'll go with!" Akira said.

"No," Rae said shaking her head. "Practice with Mitsukuni. I don't want to hear that you're being chased by creepy guys again."

"Again?" Mitsukuni asked as Rae was guided out of the practice space by his mother and aunt. "Akira-chan, what does she mean again?

Rae smiled as she turned and caught Takashi smiling slightly at her. She waved him over. "Please, can Takashi join us?" she asked.

Midori smiled and nodded as they continued on their way to the kitchen. Rae waited for Takashi and leaned up to whisper in his ear. "I love your mom, but I'm still quite terrified that she's going to send me packing because I'm not good enough for you."

"You're plenty good enough," Midori said with a laugh. "My husband should scare you more."

Rae shook her head. "You have gentle giants around you." She took Takashi's hand and walked along side him. "Amazing gentle giants."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten:

It was a calm, glorious Sunday morning and Takashi felt alive and awake. He woke up ready to face the day, and spent his morning with Piyo-chan and the little Tanuki he had rescued. He stood in the expansive backyard of the Morinozuka estate watching the raccoon dog chase around the easily excitable chicken. There was something about this day that made him feel overly optimistic.

"So this is where I can find you on the weekend," a laugh came from behind him.

Takashi turned around quickly and stepped back, faltering slightly as Rae jumped off the wooden porch gracefully. She quickly grabbed his hand with both of hers and pulled him upright once more. She was laughing as she backed up.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to startle you," Rae said. She looked around the backyard as she clasped her hands behind her back. After a couple of minutes, she glanced at him from the very edges of her vision and smiled. "Hi."

Takashi looked around and found Satoshi and Yasuchika standing by the door trying to look inconspicuous. The two of them had been very eager to see their brother's developing relationships. Takashi almost wanted to hide Rae away if they continued to observe them. He turned his attention back to Rae. "Hello."

Rae looked around. "I'm sorry. Your brother called me. He said that you wanted me to come over for something, but that you couldn't ask me yourself," she said stepping back a bit. She pointed to the door. "I can go." She turned to walk away.

Takashi reached forward and grabbed her hand and pulled her back gently. "Rae," he spoke quietly.

The truth was this. He really did want to spend some time with Rae. They both had been consumed with busy schedules that even text messages were far and few in between. And while Takashi hadn't been one to dote on the specifics of their relationship, there was still the fact that ever since Rae had fallen into his world (literally), she had made it brighter. Then one night as he was drifting off, his phone chirped with a new text message.

_I was thinking we could take a hike when our schedules calm down. Call me. 3_

Takashi had ended up falling asleep with a smile on his face. That had been last night, and when he had woken up in the morning, he had forgotten all about it. He wondered if Satoshi had seen the text message. Takashi had a tendency to leave his phone on the small side table just by the doors to the backyard. He wasn't really concerned with his phone's security so Satoshi had no lock to bypass.

Rae smiled up at him for a moment before she jumped slightly as Piyo-chan briefly fluttered by her face. She blushed and looked at the ground in embarrassment. The raccoon dog had abandoned his chase of the chicken and was now sniffing at her tennis shoes. "Hey there, little guy." She crouched down causing the raccoon dog to back up a little bit in anticipation. Rae held out her hand for the tanuki to sniff. "What's your name?"

Takashi waited for the tanuki to sniff and turn his head into Rae's hand. "Pome."

"It's very nice to meet you, Pome," Rae said speaking to the small animal. She looked at Piyo-chan as she stood up. "And this little chick is?" she asked.

"Piyo-chan."

Rae nodded and looked around the backyard. "I didn't get to come out here when I was here last," she said. "Tea with your mother and aunt seemed to take more time than I thought."

"Sorry," Takashi said, though he wasn't entirely sure why he was apologizing. Rae had enjoyed the tea with his mother. The fact that they hadn't been interrupted by the Yakuza was an added bonus. Try as he might he couldn't forget that incident. It was like it had imprinted on him. He no longer wanted to take Rae to anything large and grand. He wanted something small and intimate. He knew that was the reason why his heart felt lighter when Rae suggested a hike. It would be just the two of them.

"Why are you apologizing, your mother and aunt are the most down to earth people I've met. They're energetic, but they have this... realness about them that I always thought the was missing from the privileged world. I've met a lot of rich people and none of them can possibly compare to your family," Rae explained. "I mean, your aunt volunteers her time at a clinic as a nurse. Your mother must have been sent by the high holy heavens because I've never met someone that patient with me."

Takashi smiled. Tea with his aunt and mother had been unexpected, and he had thought for a minute that they were going to run some sort of intimidation tactic on Rae, but instead, they decided to teach her a tea ceremony. It had taken a bit to get accustomed to the way it was done, but Rae could successfully do the first quarter of the ceremony with the ease and grace that was required of her. Takashi still wasn't entirely sure why they had decided to teach it to Rae, but he was happy they did. The look on Rae's face when she found out what they were going to do was filled with happiness. Takashi could remember the way her eyes lit up as she smiled and the area around her eyes creased, demonstrating just how happy she was. Rae was going to be someone who had the wrinkles that had come with years of smiling, and there was something reassuring about the fact that as she got older she was only going to get more beautiful for Takashi.

Rae started walking around the small walkway that would lead her on a circuitous route around the garden and Takashi joined her, guiding her down his favorite path. While the path wasn't as extravagant as the others, towards the end there was a patch of cherry blossoms trees that created a spectacular shaded path. No matter the season, seeing the trees as he walked around to clear his head always managed to bring a smile to his face. It was his hope that it would do the same for Rae.

"I hope I'm not taking you away from your studies," Rae said as she started walking backwards. Takashi grimaced for a moment when he thought she was going to back up into a rock garden. However, she turned at the last second, avoiding the garden as she continued walking.

"Break."

"Are you understanding everything?" Rae asked. She looked back and smiled.

Takashi nodded as he took to matching her stride with one longer step. One thing he had noticed is that when Rae wasn't in the middle of a large crowd she came off as energetic and powerful. She was confident, she smiled more, and she was able to communicate. But in crowds like at the airport, or the charity dinner, there always seemed to be an urgency to get away as soon as possible. He saw a bit of it when she found out that his family was going to watch them spar, but then she relaxed somewhat, almost as if she realized that it wasn't really that many people in the grand scheme of things. He thought back to a small conversation she had with him about why she chose mediation.

_I can't be in a courtroom. There are too many people. Too many moving parts. Juries, judges, media. It's all a bit much. _

Rae obviously loved working in the legal world. As she talked about it, he felt his own passion for the justice system and the world of laws growing. She spoke about it with the same passion that Akira used when she was telling Mitsukuni about a new recipe. When he looked at Rae, he saw the essence of hard work and passion combined. She believed in win-win situations and she wanted the law to work in such a way that the little guy wasn't killed in the system because he couldn't fight. That was the kind of thing Takashi wanted in the legal system. He would end up helping his own family's enterprises, but he wondered if he would consider working for free for the little guy. He actually thought he might.

"If you don't understand something, you can ask," Rae supplied. "I'm not an expert, despite what your mother thinks, but I've gotten really good at taking all that legal speak and putting it into simple terms. When I was studying, I would start to talk to my parents about everything. They started begging me not to unless I could translate legal into something that actually made sense. Not to say I doubt your abilities, it's just that I want to help if I can."

Takashi only smiled back and guided her to the left of a forked path. "Thank you," he said.

Rae and Takashi walked quietly for a few minutes and Takashi prepared himself to properly enjoy Rae's reaction to the trees. He kept his eyes on her as she walked on, face forward. As they came around a bend in the road Rae paused and let out a small gasp.

The cherry blossom tree leaves had changed color and had started to fall, their oranges, reds, and yellows sprinkling the walkway. Rae jogged under the trees and looked up as she spun around, her arms out to keep her balance. "I just love fall, don't you, Takashi?" She stopped spinning and laughed at her own embarrassing behavior. "I'm sorry, I just. . . I guess I don't get out that much."

Takashi just stood there memorializing the moment in his mind. He told himself to remember the wrinkles around her eyes, the way the edges of her mouth pulled at her face as if her mouth was too big to be held back. He savored her laugh as she started to blush profusely. He took note of the way she scratched the back of her head causing her blue hair to lift up around her cheeks. The moment was too perfect. He couldn't afford to lose such a memory. He had no clue if he would see that same sense of wonder in her eyes again. Every single moment was different and worth remembering.

Takashi walked over as Rae started investigating the bark on the tree. As he stared at her, he wondered about her name. He found the name itself unusual in it's spelling. He even acknowledges that Rae used Katakana to spell it out. "What's your name mean?" he asked carefully.

Rae turned and smiled. "Usually that's the first thing people ask me," Rae smiled. "There is the name Rei, but my name, while it sounds the same isn't spelled the same way. A lot of people wonder about it."

Rae leaned against the thick trunk of one of the trees and smiled sadly. "You know that my dad was American Military, right?"

Takashi nodded. He wouldn't soon forget it either. While her father was an ex-patriot, he was still quite proud of his Japanese-American roots. His parents were in the Japanese internment camps as children, and they raised their children in the wake of the Korean and Vietnam wars.

"My dad grew up in California in Berkeley during the Free Speech Movement," Rae explained. "Right there in the middle of it all, my dad was just as outspoken as the others. He was in San Francisco when they wanted to gentrify JapanTown. One day he got into trouble with the law. It was a simple protest, but things got out of hand pretty quickly and even my dad wondered what he was fighting for.

"Anyway, a police officer pulled him to the side and sat him down and asked him what he wanted to do with his life. I guess he didn't want to see another young, intelligent, man be entered into the criminal system as a deviant. My dad said that he was fighting for the people. I'm not entirely sure what was said to him next, but when my dad graduated from college, he applied to officers school for the Navy. He was in Officer Training School with a guy that would become his best friend. They both believed in the Free Speech Movement but felt that there was more they could do not just for the United States, but for the world. They both rose in rank around the same time and by the time my father was in Okinawa, he was a Lieutenant Junior Grade. He left the Navy after time served because he fell in love with my mom, but his friend stayed with the military."

Rae looked at the ground and kicked at the dirt as she took a moment to collect her thoughts. "I was born in 1992, a year after the Gulf War. My dad's best friend was killed in Afghanistan. His name was Ray Tanaka, and he was Ren's godfather. My name was a special request from my father to my mother. He wanted to honor Ray by giving me the feminine spelling. So everyday I try to make my namesake proud. I promise Ray Tanaka that I will do my best to make the world a better place."

Takashi smiled at her. It was obvious to him that the name meant a lot to her. Even if most people in Japan didn't understand its significance, he felt that he had been granted special access to just another facet of who she was. He reached out and tucked some of her hair behind her ear as she grinned at him. There were still so many things he didn't know about her, but he knew that he had all the time in the world to figure it out. He had known Rae for three months, and he was quite certain that this was what love felt like.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven:

Takashi stood in the elevator that would take him up to Rae's law firm. He was meeting her for dinner. He was taking her to simple ramen place that he had discovered on one of his long walks. If Rae's texts were anything to go by, Rae was in need of something simple. She had gotten a few mediations where it seemed like everyone was unwilling to meet halfway. She of course couldn't give Takashi particulars about her clients, she did say that she had been working with this particular client for six months trying to get a mediation that was successful. Every time it seemed like it was close to resolution, they would find something else that was worth arguing over. At this point, Rae had contacted a judge and had requested arbitration. Rae would come up with the resolution and the parties would just have to accept that she had both their interests at heart when she made the decision.

Takashi stepped out of elevator and looked around. Lawyers were standing around watching a spectacle. He stood by a pack of legal secretaries who were whispering.

"For the last time," Sora's voice rang out loud and clear. "Unless you have an appointment to see Miyagi-san in reference to possible mediation or a current mediation, you cannot see her."

"She is involved in a mediation that I'm related to, I demand to see her." a haughty shrill voice shrieked.

Takashi looked around and spotted Rae looking out one of the windows of her office. She was shaking her head. She closed the shade on her window and disappeared from sight. He turned towards Sora's desk and saw him standing tall and stiff as he narrowed his eyes at an older woman. The woman was dressed in a cream suit, her salt and pepper hair was immaculately pulled into a bun.

Suddenly, Rae's door opened and she stepped out in a black pencil skirt and sapphire blue top. Her hair was pulled into a tight bun. "Iwate-san, I have no business with you or your company. My mediations are not open to public information. Please leave," she said cooly.

"I won't have what you and that crazy woman are planning," the woman shrieked. "You'll tell me what I want to know. Or so-"

"Iwate-san," Rae said holding up a hand to silence her. "I have already contacted building security and the police. If you continue with your threat, I will have no choice but to escalate the matter further and press charges." Rae's tone was calm, but there was something darker in the way she said everything. She was the picture of grace under pressure, but she wasn't about to be pushed around by someone.

"How dare you call the police on me!"

"Please remember that it was you who came stomping into my office demanding to see my confidential files," Rae said. "You have now threatened my assistant four times, while being monitored by security camera. I suggest that you leave before you make matters worse for yourself."

"Do you have any idea who-"

"I know perfectly well who you are, who your husband is, and what your company does, Iwate-san," Rae said. She stepped closer to the older woman, squaring her shoulders, making herself look taller and confident. She was interrupting the woman on purpose, showing her that Rae was the one in a power position. "It doesn't make me more inclined to break my client confidentiality. Now please leave, or by all means, wait here for your security escort. Either way, I'm running late for a scheduled engagement, and will be leaving." Rae turned on her heel leaving the woman stuttering angrily.

"Security will be here in just a minute Iwate-san if you would like to wait," Sora said with a large fake smile. He grabbed his bag and looked at all the watching lawyers. "Show's over folks. The day has come to an end, and it's time for food and family." He made a shooing motion causing the watching lawyers to disperse.

The older woman let out a growl of frustration and stomped towards the elevator.

Rae closed her office door and a couple minutes later, she came out holding a thick file. She turned and locked the office door. She had slipped on a long jacket that fell to her knees. She slipped the file into her bag and talked to Sora quietly for a minute. After she got a nod, she happily walked over to Takashi. "So, did you enjoy the show?" she asked kissing him on the cheek.

"Are you okay?" Takashi asked.

Rae nodded. "I had a feeling that woman was going to show up," she said. She patted her bag. "Which is why I'm bringing this little file to my dad's so he can lock it up."

Takashi looked at the bag and wondered why she felt the need to take the file out of the office. She even locked her office, something he hadn't seen her do at all in all his time picking her up. "Twins?" he asked.

Rae nodded. "There are some sketchy corners of this mediation that have me cautious. The legal part is clean, but the mediation results are bound to make some people like the Iwate-san very upset." Rae slipped her arm through Takashi's as they walked to the elevator. "Iwate-san has some frightening connections it would appear, and if she wanted to take my job, she very well could. However, the main partners aren't too fond of her lawyers. So I took a gamble and challenged her."

"Dangerous," Takashi said more as a statement than a question. He knew that the Iwate Family had come under scrutiny in the past. Was Rae really going to get tangled up in something like that? Takashi had to wonder what the twins were getting themselves involved in. Would they need help?

They stepped into the elevator and Takashi pushed the lobby button. He looked down at Rae's blue bangs and resisted the urge to press a soft kiss to the top of her head.

"Only if I don't take the proper precautions," Rae said. She bowed slightly to those who were already in the elevator. "And it's not dangerous to my health. I can handle any shots that woman wants to take with my career. My partners like me too much to just dump me."

"Be careful."

"I always am, Takashi," Rae said quietly.

Once they were out of the elevator, Takashi led Rae out of the building. He guided her to his waiting car and she happily slipped in without much trouble. Takashi quickly slipped behind the wheel.

Ten minutes, and a very quiet car ride later, Rae and Takashi entered a ramen house. Rae took a seat at the bar as a older man came walking up.

"Morinozuka-san, so good to see you again. Will it be the usual?" the man asked. He turned to Rae. "Oh! Is this your girlfriend? She's very pretty."

Rae laughed slightly as she looked at the menu. "Thank you. I'll have whatever he's having."

"Two beef and tofu ramens coming right up," the man said with a wide smile.

Rae turned in her stool to face Takashi. "I've worried you unnecessarily," she said with a frown. She grabbed his hand and held it in her lap. "Takashi, it's nothing awful. It's just an old family feud from twenty years ago. It's really not that large a part of the entire mediation. Don't worry yourself."

"She was very angry," Takashi said.

"Yes, she was. Interrupting her was a lot of fun, too," she smiled as she rubbed the top of Takashi's hand with her thumb. "Takashi, she's a bitter old woman, and we don't need to worry about her. She can't hurt anyone. I'm not worried, so you shouldn't be either." Rae smiled as the older man came back with their food.

Takashi pulled his hand away carefully so that he could grab his chopsticks. Rae already had hers in hand and she smiled at him gently. Takashi waited for Rae to take the first bite. She grinned as she swallowed back a piece of beef. "This is sooooooo good." She laughed as she grabbed some noodles and lifted them up so that she could blow on them.

Takashi ate his ramen slowly as Rae started talking about some grand plan she had come up with while she was listening to her clients argue. She wanted to go to Disneyland. She wanted to go with Sora, Mitsukuni, and Akira, and of course Takashi. She told him about how she used to go as a little girl with her mom and dad. She loved Disneyland and admitted that it always made the kid in her come out. Rae did her best impression of Minnie Mouse and ended up laughing at herself.

Takashi smiled back at her as he lightly shook his head.

0o0o0o0

Rae stood in front of the door to her condo and smiled at Takashi as she held his hand. She opened her door and backed in pulling him with her. Takashi looked around at Rae's safe space. He looked at the small selection of photographs that hung above a narrow table that held her mail and keys. He saw a picture of Mitsukuni and Akira hugging each other in a photo booth. Rae stood with her brother Ren in front of the Taj Mahal. Then there was a photo of Takashi smiling at something. He reached out and touched the frame.

"I took it with my phone," Rae said. "You were watching Haninozuka-san and Akira as they were working on chokeholds."

Rae walked over to her couch after she slipped out of her heels. She fell back and gestured for Takashi to join her. Takashi slipped out of his shoes and walked over. As soon as he sat down, Rae curled up beside him. Takashi wrapped his arms around her waist and rested his chin on her head. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

He could feel as Rae relaxed. Her muscles became less tense, the grip around his waist loosened. Her breathing started to slow. Takashi wanted so much to just stay there and let the moment sink in. The moment of complete serenity. Nothing could harm them within her home. They had stopped at her dad's before they came back to Rae's condo. Rae handed over her file and Takashi watched as Hayato locked away the file in his safe behind a bookshelf. Rae thanked her father, and Takashi came to the realization that Rae was far more worried than she was letting on.

Takashi nudged Rae slightly and smiled at her when she smiled up at him. Rae pushed herself up slightly before pressing her lips against Takashi's. She hugged him close and smiled as Takashi hugged her tightly. He lifted her up slightly as she moved her hands up to his cheeks.

"I think I'm falling in love with you Takashi Morinozuka," Rae whispered as she pulled away and tapped her forehead against his. She smiled at him as he held her close and smiled back.

Takashi kissed her again adjusted as Rae shifted slightly. The two of them had never done something like this and yet it felt so right. Neither of them seemed to want to break apart and Takashi certainly didn't want to leave.

0o0o0o0

June 10, 2014, Author's Note: Hey friends! I know you're all quite busy with your lives, and so am I. I'm giving you a set of chapters right now, but I'm going to warn you right now of some delays in updating. I leave for a tour of Ireland and England tomorrow. I'll still be writing new chapters, but updating may not happen. The tour is three weeks long. So be patient and you may get many chapters updated when I return. I'll have my laptop, but I'm not really soaking up the culture if I'm constantly updating fic, right? I'll see you all when I get back, and I hope you liked that chapter. Please leave a review if you get a chance. I love to hear from you all.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve:

There were whispers running through the Morinozuka house. Whispers from staff working as housemaids, chefs, and drivers could be heard in tiny echoes in long hallways. You didn't always hear it, but if you paid close attention, you could catch a knowing look, or two, or five. There were eyes watching the Morinozuka family from within the compound, and things had certainly gotten interesting.

The Morinozuka heir hadn't come home one night. And while everyone acknowledged that he was an adult capable of making responsible decisions, it didn't stop the mutterings, the whispers, or the looks. Luckily, word hadn't extended beyond the Morinozuka staff. After all, good staff wouldn't leak information of this sort; at least they wouldn't if they wanted to keep their jobs. And who would be crazy enough to throw their job away like that. The Morinozuka's paid well for quality service, and part of the service was maintaining their private lives.

Midori Morinozuka was aware of the situation. She knew that her son had taken the next step in his relationship. It was something that she had spoken to him about. They hadn't started having... you know. Midori almost didn't want to think of the word, afraid it would summon thoughts she was sure she wanted to stay out of her head. But Takashi did stay the night at Rae's. Things were shifting in the relationship, and she was preparing herself for even more changes.

Takashi had assured her that he only stayed at Rae's home because it was late, and he didn't think that driving would be a good idea. She gave him points for being smart, but he could have called a driver. No, Takashi told her, Rae offered to let him stay the night. Her son had turned bright red in the face as he admitted it. The whole scenario made her laugh. She almost thought to tease him, but they she realized that the situation for him had probably left the heir feeling a little embarrassed.

Midori was determined to make her son feel comfortable with any decisions he made. As long as he was smart about them. The last thing their family (and Rae's too) needed was a pregnancy scandal because they didn't use protection. No, children had to wait until after they were married. It wouldn't be too much of a scandal if they were engaged. However, Midori was happy with the steady progression of her son's relationship. She didn't want to push anyone into anything or rush a relationship that had progressed steadily. She was perfectly content with their cute little dates, and their feelings staying tame, but like she thought, things were about to change.

Midori looked up from her paperwork when there was a knock on her office door. "Yes?" she asked. Though she knew who it would be.

The door opened and Midori smiled at a very nervous Rae. "Don't worry," Midori smiled. "Takashi is out with Mitsukuni and Akira. It's just you and I."

"Morinzuka-sama, it's a pleasure to be here," Rae said with a bow. "Though, I must admit, I'm a little confused as to why you called me here." Rae swallowed hard before she started messing with the blue in her hair. Rae was in a simple pair of jeans and a warm Oxford University sweater. She sat down in one of the comfortable office chairs when Midori waved at her to take a seat.

"I just want to touch base. I've already talked to Takashi about him spending the night at your home, and I want- "

"We didn't do anything," Rae said hastily only to cover her mouth. "Sorry. I didn't mean to interrupt."

Midori laughed as she waved it off. "I know. I just want to make sure that we're all on the same page. What you and Takashi do in your relationship and how quickly you progress is all up to you. However, I just wanted to make sure that you are comfortable and I want to make sure you know how much my family is in the eye of the media. This is more for you to be aware of what can happen if for some reason, you and Takashi become a little less discreet."

Rae frowned. "Was there something in the papers?"

Midori shook her head. "No, only my family and you know that Takashi didn't come home for a night." She didn't mention the staff, knowing that it would likely freak Rae out a little bit. "I know that nothing happened, that you were only looking out for my son and that you are responsible, but the media will spin a tale that will make you look bad, that you're trying to goad Takashi, or take advantage of him. I just want you to be aware of what can happen, and what we're gong to do to fix any media misunderstandings. Okay?"

Rae nodded. "I'm aware that our relationship has already caused some headlines, I don't want to harm your family name. I really like Takashi, but I know that I'm perhaps not the ideal partner for him. I have blue hair, I'm not from a wealthy family. But I work hard so that people recognize that I'm more than a blue haired mediator. I work hard to let the people in your circles know that I'm not just after Takashi for some sort of social gain, or financial gain. I do quite well as a mediator."

"I know you do," Midori said. She leaned back in her seat and drummed her fingers on the arm of the desk chair. "I also think that aside from the host club, you're the best thing that has happened to my son. He's happy, and you help him hold onto his passion for law. You encourage him, and he's slowly, but surely expanding his world to include that special brand of creativeness that comes with you and your friends. I like it. You're good for my son."

"Thank you. I think Takashi is good for me," Rae said. "He keeps me grounded. Sometimes, I can get a little ahead of myself. I'm impulsive, and I think four steps ahead. Takashi, he keeps me focused on the here and now."

"He's good at that," Midori said with a smile.

Takashi's stoicism and zen attitude was his signature, but it allowed the people around him to focus on him in some instances. With Rae, she always focused on getting Takashi, interacting with him. She was invovled in the moment instead of trying to think about the future. With Midori, she could get her son to open up if she really wanted too. All she had to do was sit down with him and smile, there was something that would make him open up.

Takashi and Rae fit so well together because they were a matching set. Rae was the outspoken, win-win, idealist. Takashi was the introverted observer who stood to the side before he got involved. Where Rae jumped in on impulse and got by on street smarts, Takashi waited patiently, and formed a plan. They matched each other, and Midori wondered if Takashi would be so lucky to find someone like that in his life if things between him a Rae didn't work. Though, she was certain that the two were in love. But there was still a lot of growing that needed to occur in their relationship before the two of them would be ready to do anything further with their relationship.

"Thank you for coming Rae," Midori repeated as she leaned back in her seat testing Rae's reaction. Midori positioned her body in such a way that radiated the confidence and power she held. Rae didn't shrink back or close herself off. She leaned forward and appeared to be listening. Well at least she didn't shrink away like others did. "Shall we talk about what you should do if the media starts to bother you?" Midori crossed her arms and rested her elbows on the table. "It's all very simple so this shouldn't take long. After we're done, you can join me for dinner. How does that sound?"

Rae tilted her head to the side before she smiled. "Okay. Let's get started."

0o0o0o0

Rae was sitting in her living room flipping through channels when there was a knock on her door. She muted her television and looked over at the door curiously. She wasn't expecting anyone, and the building's security hadn't called her to let her know she had a visitor. She stood up and walked to the door standing to the side against the wall. "Who is it?" she asked carefully.

"Rae?"

Rae pulled her door open quickly and pulled her guest into the apartment. "Takashi!" she greeted happily. She hugged him tightly and kissed him on the cheek. As she backed up, she grinned. "What are you doing here?"

"See you." Takashi said simply as he smiled down.

"How was your study session with Haruhi? Did you go to the cupcake shop?" she asked. While she would have loved to help Takashi study today, she had the meeting with his mom, and then she had to go shopping with her little brother to find him a suit for a dance that his high school was hosting for the seniors who were graduating in March. The dance was still a couple months away, but Rae argued that her younger brother would probably need the suit for all sorts of other events, like the Hitachiin New Year's party, which the entire family had been invited too. She still wasn't sure how that happened. Then again, she was beginning to realize that Takashi's friends and their families were nicer than most of the other wealthy families she had come across in the mediation room.

"I got a lot done," Takashi smiled. "Mitsukuni helped Akira."

"Was she in the shop alone again?" Rae asked, concern etched into her face.

"No. We showed up," Takashi answered as he pressed a kiss into Rae's forehead. "Hungry?" he asked.

Rae smiled and nodded. "Famished," she answered. "I was thinking of ordering take away. Do you want to do something different?"

Takashi shook his head. "Study," he said.

"Do you want me to help you?" she asked excited.

Takashi nodded and looked around. "What do you want?"

Rae paused and shrugged. "I don't really know. We can walk around and see what strikes our fancy. That's what I normally do… I remember doing ramen for a straight week. I really should cook more."

Takashi pulled Rae's coat off the coat rack and held it out for her. Rae slid into the coat and buttoned it up as she grabbed her purse. She pulled it over her arm and gave Takashi a playfully stern look. "I'm buying dinner tonight. Okay?"

Takashi made moves to argue with her, but paused when he saw that she was serious about buying dinner. He thought about their dates and realized that he rarely ever let her pay. He was just being a gentleman.

"Equitable relationship, Takashi," Rae said. "Let me buy dinner a couple times. I have a job so don't worry about it." She opened her front door as she pulled out her keys.

"Okay."

"Thank you. Now this New Years party, what is the attire? I'm not entirely sure what I need to wear. I don't want to embarrass you in front of your friends."

"Dress casual," Takashi answered. "The twins will likely be in jeans."

Rae nodded, locking her door. "Does your family celebrate Christmas? Mine does in a non-Christian celebration. We exchange gifts, have a nice dinner, and spend time together."

Takashi nodded. "It's the same with us."

Rae nodded. "So I can get you a gift! Perfect. I have just the thing in mind. I just wanted to make sure."

Takashi blushed slightly as Rae hugged his arm and the two walked towards the elevator. He didn't let his face give away the fact that he had already gotten her a gift.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen:

Takashi looked at the bright silver paper with red and green bobbles. There were gold shimmering images of garland that ran around the bobbles. The design was festive and simple, but called to a level of classiness that Rae would appreciate. He smiled a little to himself when he thought about the colorful cartoonish paper that Mitsukuni had been adamant about buying for Akira's present. It pointed to how exactly different Rae and Akira were when it came to the type of personalities they drew in.

Sitting in his car, he had to take a couple of deep relaxing breaths. He was about to enter Rae's home for a lunch and small Christmas Eve celebration. Actual Christmas was going to be with his family and their own gift exchange was sure to be the quiet affair that it always was. They would exchange gifts, and then spend the day together, cooking, meditating, and just enjoying the holiday cheer. He wondered for a moment if Rae's family did the same. He also wondered if next year he would be able to bring Rae to Christmas. Perhaps the entire Miyagi family would want to come to the Morinozuka compound.

A knock on his car window pulled him from his thoughts and he looked to find Rae, blue fringe and all smiling at him. She was bundled up in a wool duffle coat and a grey knitted scarf. She waved and stepped back so that Takashi could open the door. He grabbed Rae's gift from the front seat and then pushed open his door. He popped the trunk before he stepped out into the cold winter air.

Rae quickly stepped up and kissed him on the cheek. "Merry Christmas," she said smiling as she looped her arm around his. Takashi walked to the trunk and pulled out a bag of additional gifts.

"Merry Christmas," Takashi said with a smile as he handed Rae the gift. He couldn't exactly place why he wanted Rae's gift separate from her family's gift, but it just seemed to put him more at ease knowing it was on the passenger seat instead of in the trunk.

"I know that you have a dinner with the Host Club so I hope not to keep you too long," Rae said.

Takashi remained silent only mentally telling himself that Rae could keep his attention for as long as she liked. The Host Club was only getting together tonight to exchange gifts and talk about the Hitachiin New Years Party that would be taking place. Apparently the twins wanted to actively prepare them in what was about to happen in their world. Finally, Takashi was going to get some answers about the Twin's Legal work with Rae. He was interested, but truth be told, he would have preferred to just stay with Rae knowing that her family wasn't as… shall we say flamboyant as some of the Host club members.

"I do have to warn you," Rae started. "Ren is unusally excited about something. Not sure what, but I guess he got some good news that he's unwilling to share with the family just yet. I'm curious and wish I could interrogate him, but Dad won't let me. He's so unfair like that."

Takashi smiled and looked down at the bag of gifts. He had one for every member of Rae's family. He knew that he wasn't as familiar with their likes and dislikes, but if there was one thing Takashi was particularly proud of, it was how observant he was. He was confident that he had gotten the right beginner gift for each family member. Rae on the other hand… Well that was trippy ground for him. As much as he wanted to admit he knew Rae well, he found her hard to shop for. Maybe it was because she never seemed to want anything. She just wanted time with him or with her friends. He only hoped that she would enjoy the gift he got her.

Rae opened the front door of her parents house and stepped in, pulling away from Takashi so that she could take her boots off and slip into a pair of warm slippers. She held out a pair for Takashi that appeared to be brand new.

"I got them in your size. Just for you," she smiled.

Takashi only continued to smile at her, finding the gesture kind and full of the care that Rae put into everything. He slipped on the slippers and walked into the living room to find Shinji lounging on the couch. He spotted Ren in the dinning room talking on the phone speaking quietly. The oldest of the Miyagi siblings was smiling and waving a hand around enthusiastically.

"He's talking to a friend from his high school days," Rae said. She looked at her watch and frowned. "With the time difference, it must be the middle of the night. How odd?" she mused.

"Ren, get off the phone, Takashi is here." Rae's mother called from the kitchen.

An audible groan came from Ren as he quickly muttered a goodbye into the cell phone and hung up.

"Don't international phone calls cost money?" Shinji asked looking over his shoulder at his older brother.

"Not when you do it over the internet little brother," Ren said rolling his eyes. "God Bless the woman who revolutionized the very technology I take advantage of."

"I thought a guy created the internet," Shinji said.

"Shows how much you know," Rae laughed. "The frequency hopping signals that are used in Wi-Fi and Bluetooth were created by Hedy Lamarr and actress and scientist. You should look her up if you're going to go into programming."

Shinji let out a contemplative hum as Rae let go of Takashi to hug her father as he came out of his office. "Takashi's here," Rae said.

Hayato smiled and nodded at the tall heir. "I'm happy you could join us for lunch. Rae says that you have a dinner to get to tonight, so we won't keep you too long, I hope."

Takashi smiled as he shook his head. "There's no rush," he said as if to placate Rae's father. Try as he might, he could not get used to the challenging stare that always seemed to be pointed his way by Hayato. He chalked it up to the man's younger days in America amidst rebellion and the call for social change. Takashi had to wonder though if Hayato Miyagi would ever grow to like him enough not to challenge his loyalty to Rae, or was this simply a stance he took for all of Rae's suitors, almost as if he was gauging how they would react.

"Dad, stop with the staring. He's not going anywhere any time soon." Rae said before she stood on her tiptoes to kiss her father on the cheek. She turned and gestured for Takashi to follow her. She playfully shoved Ren as he talked on the phone with his friend. As Takashi walked by he heard Ren speaking English and he caught the phrase "party pooper". He smiled as Rae took the stairs up to the second floor.

Rae was sitting on a twin-sized bed, he knees folded and tucked to the side. She smiled as she grabbed her pillow and put it behind her back so that she could lean against the wall. "How's your family? I'm sorry to take you away from them today."

Takashi smiled and shook his head sitting next to Rae. "No. Tomorrow would have been a problem," he said quietly. He watched as Rae took his hand and cradled it in her lap. She started tracing the creases in his palm. He looked away from his hand and her long, thin fingers and took a moment to peak into Rae's past.

Her room was covered in framed photos of places she had been. There was a family photo in front of the Golden Gate Bridge where Rae looked to be a young teenager. Another photo had her hugging Akira and Sora in front of the Tower Bridge in London. As he took stock of the photos, he looked back to Rae. "You went to England?"

Rae nodded. "Ren went to a music school in London," she pointed to a photo where Rae and Akira were making faces at a palace guard. "This was just after Akira's mother died. She left money for Akira to go to London with a friend. She brought Sora along. We had so much fun running around with Ren and the family that hosted him while he was there."

"Kyoya's roommate is from London."

Rae nodded. She looked ahead and pulled her hand away so she could crack her knuckles. Takashi only ever realized that she did this when she was nervous. "I'm so glad you could come today. It means a lot to me."

Takashi smiled at her. He pulled her hands towards him to stop the popping of knuckles. While he knew that it wasn't actually all that bad for her to do such a thing, he wanted to comfort her in some way and holding her hand seemed like the best option. "Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas."

0o0

As lunch came to an end, Takashi found himself sitting on the floor next to Rae. They were sitting on large comfortable pillows. Takashi handed Rae the gift he got her and avoided eye contact with her father. He was giving Takashi that sort of assessing look that Takashi always grew aware of in his Kendo assessments. However this look was geared more towards the gift he got Rae.

Rae opened the package after Ren opened a gift of brand new and very expensive headphones for his radio personality job. The gift was from a friend with the nickname "Spitfire".

Rae pulled a large tea pot from the box and lifted it up to examine it. "Is this…" she started as the wheels started to spin in her head. "Wait. This is the teapot from that tea ceremony lesson your mother gave me?"

Takashi nodded. "You told my mother that you found it exquisite," he said with a smile. "I asked if I could give it to you."

The teapot was a painted jade green with a long straight handle so she could have more control when pouring with one hand. White paint had been used to create a garden scene of blossoming trees and zen rock gardens. Rae fully extended her arms and held the teapot as she turned it in her hands. She paused after a moment and looked at Takashi. "But now your mother has an incomplete set."

Takashi shook his head, enjoying the confused look. "It's yours."

"The set?" Rae asked. "The small cups, the . . ." she stopped talking as Takashi just nodded. She smiled and brought the teapot to rest in her lap as she leaned over and kissed Takashi on the cheek.

Takashi only blushed slightly as Rae's mother walked over and picked up the teapot to look at it. She moved back to the couch to sit with her husband. "Takashi, this is a wonderful gift. Rae's always been interested in traditional Japanese pursuits. I believe she may have met her match with you."

"Mom!" Rae whispered covering her cheeks.

After a minute of laughter Rae dropped two gifts into Takashi's lap. "One is kind of a joke, but I saw it and thought of you after I bought your real gift. So open the small one first because it's meant to make you smile."

Takashi methodically removed the paper of the small gift and smiled when he saw a samurai sword letter opener. He smiled when he saw that it was resting on a miniature stand that was used to display swords.

"I recommend putting it on your desk, but I don't really know how often you open letters," Rae said with a shrug. "I know, it's a cheeky gift, but it's a cute one."

Takashi put the sword letter opener on the ground next to him as he picked up the other. As he held the gift in his hands, he could tell that it was a hard cover book. Again, careful not to rip the paper too quickly and ruin the anticipation.

As the paper fell away he looked at a leather bound book. The _Tales of Genji_ was pressed into the leather with gold. He opened the book and sighed happily. The book wasn't in the original Japanese Court language that made it a little confusing to modern readers. He saw that there was another book under him.

"It's a first edition," Rae said. "The edition that Yosano Akiki translated. I asked a friend to help track it down. I figured that it would be a nice gift because he's like the Eastern Don Juan, and it's speculated to be the first real novel. If anyone would read it, it would be you. The second book is a standard paper back of _Tales from the Past_. Each story starts with Once Upon a Time, so it has a certain level of whimsy I think."

Takashi smiled. He hadn't read the whole story, but he had read some of it when he was in high school. "Thank you," he whispered before he pressed a kiss to Rae's temple.

"Gross," Shinji muttered.

"You too are so cute together. Traditional gifts. Perfect," Ren muttered as he stood up and started texting someone.

0o0o0o0

Author's Note: Sorry for any delays. I've moved into a new place, my hard drive had to be replaced, and school started but I've had chapters just sitting in my document folder. I have a chapter for every story done, but am working on edits. I hope you enjoyed this little bit, and if you did, leave a review if you can, favorite the story if you can't.

Spirit


End file.
